


My Home

by spicyboyfriend



Series: GOT7 Rare Pair Bingo [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Dogsitting, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Power Play, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: Bambam expected taking care of Coco to be a piece of cake. All he had to do was go over, feed her, play with her a little, and (apparently) deal with Youngjae's ass of a neighbor, Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG,,, IM SO SORRY! but i started this to fill a prompt for my [GOT7 rare pair bingo card](http://got7rarepair.tumblr.com/), so! i finally did a single prompt! yes!
> 
> this fills the prompt: Coco!
> 
> anyways let me know if you find mistakes, i edited this a few times while writing it nd one time after i was finished w it but like honestly i didn't have the patience to go in detail so if something pops out at u let me kno!! thank u for reading!! ♥♥♥

“I can’t believe you asked me last out of everybody you know!” Bambam said as Youngjae rushed across his bedroom, tucking away the last of his clothes into a black rolling bag. Youngjae rolled his eyes, turning around and counting all of the things he needed before he snapped his fingers and walked back to his closet. “You know Coco and I get along like _this!”_ Bambam crossed his index and middle finger, holding them to his chest and tapping them on his heart. “I’m hurt.”

“Look, it wasn’t anything personal, not asking you first. It’s just that last time I asked you to take care of Coco, you forgot to give her her heartworm medicine, even though I left reminders everywhere _and_ I called you that day.... And you sent me those pictures of her on the balcony of your apartment! You know it freaks me out when she’s over at your place.”

“She’s not a _baby.”_

“She’s _my_ baby.” Youngjae replied hastily. “And you’re gonna take care of her like she’s a baby until we get back. I’m serious this time, Bam, you can’t just play with her whenever it’s convenient for you, she isn’t a toy.”

Bambam pouted on Youngjae’s bed, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Youngjae search messily through his closet.

“No offense, but didn’t you and Mark both pay for Coco? Like, aren’t you both her owners?”

“Yeah, so?” Youngjae pulled out a shirt, grumbling about the wrinkles in the sleeves before he shrugged and stuffed it away in his bag.

“Why don’t you just take her with you then?” Bambam furrowed his brows. “I mean, you’re both going to the states.”

“Well yeah, but I’m meeting his parents, and I don’t wanna have to worry about Coco running around their house or getting into stuff at their place. Plus, we’re going to be traveling a lot, so I can’t lug her around with me. I love her, but I’m not going to do that for two weeks.”

Bambam fell back on Youngjae’s bed, resigned to his fate of lecturing from Youngjae for the few hours they would still be there. Mark had gone back to his own apartment to finish packing, which prompted Bambam to ask _why_ Youngjae and Mark were still living in separate apartments anyways, considering they spent so much time together (and were practically dating, and Youngjae was meeting his _parents,_ why were they so terribly in denial about it still?)

“Bam, are you listening to me?” Youngjae said, interrupting Bambam’s stream of thoughts. “Okay, her food is under the sink, and her brush is in the bathroom cupboard. Do you remember where her leash and things are?”

“She has a leash?”

“Bam!”

  
  
  
  
  


And so began Bambam’s mission, _Be the best dog-sitter Coco has ever had,_ which involved doting every available hour he had to her. She wasn’t exactly a needy dog, just liked to play around a lot and sleep on Bambam’s stomach while he laid on the couch, but he vowed to care a little bit more than he did last time Youngjae had left for a trip.

Last time, Youngjae had accompanied Jackson back to Hong Kong for a week. Bambam was the first person Youngjae asked to watch Coco. Mark was so busy with work, Youngjae didn’t want to make him worry over Coco by asking. Besides that, Bambam and Coco did get along really well. However, considering Bambam’s awful parenting skills that only went as far as going over, feeding her, giving her water, and then sleeping, Mark ended up being stressed anyways (and, well, Bambam just didn’t get it because Coco was _fine_ when Youngjae came back).

Before his shift at work, he woke up an extra hour earlier to go to Youngjae’s apartment. His place was always comfortably domestic in a way that Bambam envied, because his own apartment was a mess of cheap food wrappers and old drinks, video games and comic books scattered on the floor by his bed, and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had opened the blinds to his bedroom window. Youngjae, on the other hand, had a warm apartment, sunshine spreading across the floors and the walls of his apartment like honey as Bambam walked in. Coco yipped from her cage, obviously already awake before Bambam had even thought of rousing from bed.

“Her leash, her leash, where did Jae say her leash was?” Bambam hummed, walking through the apartment to the hall closet just before Youngjae’s bedroom, opening it to find various medicines and masks, even some for Coco, and her shampoo, but no leash. He furrowed his brows, ready to take his phone from his pocket when he heard a voice from the bedroom. Instinctively, he pressed himself to the wall to make himself scarce, creeping towards the bedroom and peeking around the corner of the door just as it swung open.

Even though it was seven in the morning, Bambam shrieked as loud as he possibly could, dropped his phone from his hands, and sprinted to the front door. He hardly even got a look at the stranger, who only called after him once before he slammed the door and ended up at the end of the hall, out of breath and sweating.

Youngjae’s apartment door opened, Bambam spotting the same stranger peering out.

“Uh... hello?” He said. “Look, I can explain why I was in there if you’d just come back.” The stranger lifted his hand with Bambam’s phone, shaking it around. “I’m sure you want this too.”

Bambam peeked his head around the corner of the hall, warily stepping forward before the stranger let out something between a sigh of relief and a groan of annoyance. Before he could ask who he was or what exactly he was doing in Youngjae’s apartment, Coco came bounding from the living room and yipped at Bambam’s feet, pawing at the leg of his pants as he leaned down and picked her up. Then he took his phone from the stranger’s hands, stuffed it away in his pocket as he eyed him up and down.

And— well, Bambam would be lying if he said the stranger didn’t look a little shady. His jaw was tensed, lips pressed together in a fine line as he glanced at Coco in Bambam’s arms, and only then did Bambam catch the twin moles under his left eyebrow, tracing over the curve of his brow before he dropped his gaze back to his dark, intimidating eyes. Bambam parted his lips to speak, but the stranger beat him to it.

“Do you scream in people’s faces at seven in the morning often?” He said, the slightest hint of venom in his tone as Bambam furrowed his brows and gestured towards the open apartment door.

“What were you doing in there in the first place?”

“Youngjae is my neighbor.” The stranger explained. “He asked me last night if I would help take care of Coco while he went on a trip.”

“Uh,” Bambam punctuated his sentence with the click of his tongue, “ _no,_ you’ve got it wrong. Youngjae asked _me_ to watch Coco.”

The stranger made a vague waving motion towards Bambam, as if brushing off his irritated tone. “He mentioned something about one of his friends stopping by to _play_ with her.”

Bambam resisted the urge to reach across the hall and smack the stranger, only because he knew this rude-ass person was Youngjae’s neighbor, and if Bambam wanted to keep coming back to Youngjae’s apartment, he’d have to play nice.

“You can even read my messages, all right? He asked me to take her on walks in the morning.” The stranger pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolled through pages of messages, and handed Bambam his phone once he reached the first message Youngjae had sent him.

The stranger wasn’t lying, but that didn’t change the fact that Bambam was a little hurt, if not offended, at the fact that Youngjae apparently didn’t trust him enough to watch Coco, and instead had to recruit the help of his mannerless neighbor. Bambam knew how to take care of a little puppy like her, and if Youngjae was so worried about it in the first place, then why did he ask Bambam to watch her?

“Look... uh, what did you say your name was?” Bambam said.

“I didn’t.” The stranger replied quickly, and then scooped Coco out of Bambam’s arms and set her down on the hall floor. Then he clipped her leash around the loop on her harness and stood up straight. “If you don’t mind, she still needs to be walked.”

Bambam scoffed and grabbed the leash from the stranger’s hands. “As a matter of fact, I do mind. Youngjae asked me to watch her.”

“No offense,” the stranger prefaced and snatched the leash back, “but you look like you could hardly _dress_ yourself this morning, let alone take care of a dog.”

Bambam’s jaw dropped, tangling his fingers with the leash again, though the stranger was one step ahead of him and tightened his grasp on it. Thankfully, it was long enough to where Coco wasn’t bothered by their back and forth tugs. Bambam parted his lips to speak again, only to be interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. Using one hand to keep the leash in his grip, he fished it out from his pocket and found Youngjae’s contact photo across the screen.

“Ha!” Bambam turned his phone around to shove in the stranger’s face, answering the call and pressing his phone to his ear as he hastily tried to pry the leash from the stranger’s hand again. “Youngjae! Good morning, er— whatever time it is there, I mean. Listen, there’s some guy here saying that you asked him to watch Coco for you, but I’m already taking care of her, so—”

“Yeah, that’s my neighbor.” Youngjae said with a nonchalant tone in his voice. “I’m going to be honest, Bam, I didn’t think you were going to show up this morning to walk her, so I asked Jaebum as a precaution.”

“But—” Bambam bit his tongue when he heard the desperate tone in his voice. “— but I’m here now, and I said I was going to take care of her—”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just....” Youngjae trailed off, a hum coming from his line of the conversation before he cleared his throat. “Actually, I didn’t trust you. I’m sorry. But now you don’t have to walk her in the morning, Jaebum said he’d be more than happy to do it.”

Bambam loosened his grip on the leash, let it slip past his fingertips as the stranger— Jaebum— slipped his hand through the loop and tightened his hold on it for extra measure.

“Okay.” Bambam mumbled softly.

“Bam, don’t be mad.” Youngjae continued. “It’s just hard to tell with you sometimes. I know you love Coco, I’m not saying you don’t, but.... You’re already mad at me, aren’t you?”

Bambam let out a noncommittal hum. “No, I’m not.”

Youngjae’s tone perked up as he spoke quickly. “You can still take care of Coco! Maybe you and Jaebum can exchange numbers. That way you can figure out a schedule and work around each other.”

“Why would I do that when he can just take care of Coco on his own?”

“Please, Bam?” Youngjae said softly. “For me?”

Bambam flickered his gaze back up to Jaebum, who was smiling so triumphantly, Bambam wanted to wipe his grin right off of his face. He felt an irritated blush blooming on his cheeks as he turned and let out something like confirmation for Youngjae, who laughed and thanked Bambam for watching Coco again before hanging up.

“Well?” Jaebum said expectantly, though the tone of voice he used said he already knew damn well what Youngjae had said about the entire situation. Despite the sudden insecurity Bambam felt flooding through his veins, he straightened himself out and turned on his heel to face Jaebum (and oddly enough, now that he knew his name, he didn’t seem so intimidating).

“Fine. I’m sorry for accusing you of being a liar.” Bambam apologized weakly, without much meaning behind his words as he crossed his arms over his chest. “ _But_ Youngjae said that we should work out a schedule for Coco.”

“A schedule?” Jaebum said. “Yeah right. I’ll save you the time: I’ll take her on walks in the morning and at night, and you can come over and play with her sometimes. There’s your schedule.”

“What’s your problem?” Bambam snapped suddenly.

“I’m tired.” Jaebum replied just as hastily.

“If you’re so tired, just give me her leash and I’ll walk her instead.”

Jaebum huffed in annoyance and ignored Bambam, instead turning on his heel and walking Coco downstairs. She hardly seemed uncomfortable with Jaebum (but Bambam wouldn’t admit that, not over his dead body), so instead he followed Jaebum and Coco downstairs after shutting Youngjae’s apartment door and running after them. Jaebum popped in a pair of earbuds, pulling his phone from his pocket and pressing play as he started walking Coco down the block. Bambam followed Jaebum closely, even bumping shoulders with him on their brisk walk outside. It was only on the fourth bump of their shoulders that Jaebum stopped, tugged his headphones from his ears, and glared at Bambam.

“What do you want?”

“I want your number!” Bambam bit out harshly, only realized what he had said when Jaebum’s lips quirked with a smirk. “Shut up. Youngjae said we have to share, so just give me your number so we can work out a schedule. Or at least so I can text you and let you know when I’m going to be there.”

“I’m not giving you my number,” Jaebum began, “but I’ll give you my Kakao. Don’t send me a lot of messages, I don’t need the notifications. Just tell me when you’re going to be there and I’ll stay out of your way.”

“Gladly.” Bambam said, sneering slightly as he pulled his own phone from his pocket and quickly added Jaebum to his contacts. Jaebum decided the exchange was done, put his earbuds back in and started down the sidewalk again. Coco ambled along his side, glancing up at him every now and again until Jaebum felt the brush of Bambam’s shoulders against his once more. He sighed and plucked his earbuds out again.

 _“What?”_ He said.

“I didn’t say anything.” Bambam replied defensively. “Touchy, touchy.”

“Why are you still following me?” Jaebum corrected himself. “I gave you my Kakao, I think we’re done now.”

“Maybe I just want to take a walk with Coco like I was _supposed_ to.” Bambam said, though the sheepish tone in his voice made Jaebum squint at him until Bambam sighed. “Okay... and _maybe_ I locked my key in Youngjae’s apartment....”

Jaebum hummed in dismay, walked down the sidewalk again as Bambam followed him like a duckling.

“Can’t even keep track of your key to Youngjae’s house, but you expect him to trust you with his dog?” Jaebum said. Bambam had nothing smart to say back, only bit his tongue and lowered his gaze to the ground. If he had to deal with this insufferable prick of a neighbor for two weeks, Bambam was going to have to learn some self-control.

  
  
  
  
  


By the third day of sharing Coco with Jaebum, Bambam had already gotten into two arguments with the older, both through Kakao. The first one had been about Bambam forgetting to lock Coco’s cage, and accidentally letting her roam around the apartment without supervision. Jaebum had come home to find she had peed on the couch twice, and once in the kitchen, and was in the process of chewing up one of Mark’s slippers when Jaebum walked in and caught her. And the second one— well, the second one wasn’t Bambam’s fault, but Jaebum blamed him for it nevertheless, when he found that Bambam hadn’t taken the trash out, and it was starting to stink up the apartment. Bambam grumpily answered that it wasn’t his job to do that stuff around the apartment, but Jaebum insisted that if Bambam was going to be in and out of the apartment, he had to clean up as well.

Bambam’s phone went off with another notification, darting his gaze to find a message from Jaebum on Kakao _again,_ and Bambam thought for a guy that claimed he didn’t need the notifications from Kakao, he sure sent a lot of messages.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** _  
_ You left the fridge open again. **(6:13 pm)**

 **Bammie:**  
i didn’t even take anything from the fridge today! **(6:14 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** So the ghosts left it open? **(6:14 pm)**

 **Bammie:** ****  
do you want me to apologize for something i didn’t do?  
because im not going to do that **(6:15 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
Whether or not you used the fridge doesn’t matter. You’re responsible for his apartment when you’re in there too, so take care of it.  
And when you’re done playing with Coco, put her toys away.  
Maybe you’re a slob like that in your own apartment, but this isn’t your place. **(6:16 pm)**

Bambam scoffed at the last message, shut off the notifications for the chat and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Just as he did so, he found Yugyeom approaching the table he was sitting at in the cafe, a gentle smile on his face as he took a seat opposite of Bambam and scooted in. He had already ordered a coffee, relaxing in his spot.

“Hey.” Bambam prompted the beginning of the conversation, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips as he ran his fingers through his bangs and swept them to the side.

“Dog sitting not going so well?” Yugyeom said.

“I just— it’s like— I can’t believe Youngjae asked such an _asshole_ to watch Coco. I get that I’m irresponsible sometimes—”

“Most of the time.” Yugyeom corrected.

“— shut up, you’re not any better—” Bambam added in as Yugyeom giggled and he let out a half laugh. “— but at least I’m nice. He’s so stuck-up!”

“You know,” Yugyeom began as he leaned his chin in his palm and hummed, “I was thinking that his name sounded familiar. Jaebum’s, I mean, and it turns out he and Jinyoung are really close friends.”

“Ugh, really?” Bambam said and furrowed his brows. “I mean, I could see how he and Jinyoung get along, considering Jinyoung’s personality and— ouch!” Bambam yelped suddenly when Yugyeom kicked him under the table.

“What’s that supposed to mean, considering his personality?”

“I just meant that they’d get along well!” Bambam hissed as he rubbed his knee under the table. “That hurt, you jerk.”

“If you’re knocking on Jinyoung, I’m obligated to hurt you.” Yugyeom said, readjusting his position at the table. He moved to begin speaking again when his name was called out, and he left to grab his coffee. Bambam waited for Yugyeom to grab his coffee when he noticed his phone going off again, albeit without the notification sounds to annoy him. Without thinking, he opened his phone and read the messages bookmarked from the “unread” point.

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
I know you read those messages.  
Just clean up after yourself and we won’t have any problems. **(6:16 pm)**  
Also Coco needs more food. Pick some up before you come over. **(6:17 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** im not spending my own money to pick up food! **(6:18 pm)**

“Are you talking to him again?” Yugyeom said as he sat down, a cup of iced coffee in hand as he popped his straw in and took a sip.

“Yeah, he wants me to pick up food for Coco before we head over.” Bambam pouted. “I barely have enough money to buy food for myself, how does he expect me to pay for her food?”

“I’m sure Youngjae left money for those kinds of things.” Yugyeom moved his head from side to side. “Look, another message.” Yugyeom pointed to Bambam’s phone, nosily leaning forward to attempt at reading it upside down.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** Youngjae gave me spending money for Coco, brat. Just buy it and I’ll pay you back. **(6:19 pm)**

“Ooooh, I can’t stand him!” Bambam huffed, threw his phone in Yugyeom’s general direction as his friend picked it up and scrolled through their messages. He stifled a laugh more than once while going through their arguments over the cage and taking the trash out.

“It’s kinda funny how pissed off you get while talking to him.” Yugyeom mumbled.

“Because he treats me like a kid.” Bambam retorted quickly. “Yesterday when I was there playing with Coco, he waltzed into the apartment and kicked me out like he was my mom or something!”

“Maybe he’s just really worried about Coco.”

“I think he just likes to mess with me.” Bambam said, taking his phone back when Yugyeom said there was another new message at the bottom of the thread.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** You said you’d be here at 6:00, I expect you to be here by 6:30 or I’m going to talk to Youngjae about taking care of her on my own. **(6:21 pm)**

Bambam scooted out of his seat, Yugyeom sputtering through his coffee as he looked up at him.

“Where’s the nearest pet store?” Bambam said hurriedly.

“Uh, there’s one a few blocks away, why—”

Before Yugyeom could ask, Bambam was sprinting out of the coffee shop, waving wildly back at Yugyeom and disappearing from his line of sight.

  
  
  
  
  


Bambam ended up on the floor in front of Youngjae’s apartment, panting heavily as he set down Coco’s bag of dog food and knocked weakly on the apartment door. The shuffling of feet and Coco’s yips and barks echoed through the quiet hall before the door swung open. Jaebum let out a hum of approval, reaching for the bag of dog food and carrying it inside as Coco snuck past the partially opened door and licked at Bambam’s red face.

“It’s 6:45, you know.” Jaebum said without giving Bambam a second look. Bambam had resigned himself to crawling inside of the apartment, not caring about how dirty his clothes were probably getting as he dragged himself fully inside, made sure Coco was inside as well, and then kicked the door shut. “The only reason I haven’t called Youngjae yet is because it’s almost 2:00 am in Los Angeles.”

“I ran,” Bambam panted out, his chest aching as he pushed himself up on his arms, “the entire way here after I bought her food. You gave me—” He coughed and stood up. “— nine minutes to buy food and get here without a car.”

“You said you were going to be here at 6:00, I expect you to hold yourself to your own schedule since you’re the one that was so hellbent on sharing Coco.” Jaebum said, turning towards Bambam with a hand on his hip. “Take this seriously. She’s not a plaything.”

“I know she’s not!” Bambam exclaimed with a winded voice. “I’m trying to keep up with the schedule, all right? I don’t have a car to get from one place to the other, but I’m trying really hard!”

Jaebum furrowed his brows, didn’t have anything to say when he heard the desperate tone in Bambam’s voice as he keeled over and rested his hands on his knees. He couldn’t remember the last time he had run for so long and for so fast, especially in the warm Seoul weather like that. After a second, Jaebum clicked his tongue and opened the fridge, pulled out a water bottle, and shoved it in Bambam’s face.

“You’ll get dehydrated running around like that.” He said, Bambam taking it in hand after giving Jaebum a suspicious look. “I didn’t know you didn’t have a car.”

“Being a host doesn’t exactly pay well enough for something like a car. _Maybe_ a bike.”

Jaebum closed the fridge after pulling a water bottle out for himself, popping the cap and taking a sip as some of the water slipped past his lips and down his chin. Bambam found himself staring when Jaebum swiped at it with his thumb, eyes flickering back to Bambam in the foyer. After setting it down, he walked towards Coco, slipped her harness over her and clipped the leash in place.

Bambam noted he moved with a sort of tired fluidity to it, as if he had just woken up from a nap or something like that. He zipped his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pocket, pulling out a pair of earbuds and popping them in. Only when he did that did Bambam notice the multiple piercings decorating Jaebum’s ears, multiple lobe and a few helix. Jaebum snapped his fingers at Bambam to catch his attention, an irritated flush spreading on Bambam’s face at the action before Jaebum started to speak.

“Next time you need a ride, send me a message.” Jaebum stopped in the doorway to look back at Bambam. “If that’s what you need to stay on time....”

He left it at that, shut the door behind him with Coco leading the way downstairs. Bambam, partially grateful but mostly annoyed, struggled between huffing his breath and stomping his foot, saying he didn’t need Jaebum’s generosity, or running after him to thank him for the offer, since his main form of transportation (Jackson) was in Hong Kong for another two weeks on business.

With gritted teeth and a bitten tongue, Bambam opened his phone and typed out an extremely brief message to Jaebum, hitting send before he had a chance to regret it and write something rude instead.

 **Bammie:**  
thank you. **(6:53 pm)**

Almost instantly, Jaebum responded.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
I didn’t offer for your sake. **(6:53 pm)** **  
** Are you still too busy tomorrow to take care of her? **(6:54 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** for a second, i thought you were being nice. and yes, i have to work a double, i can’t swing it tomorrow. sorry. **(6:54 pm)**

This time, Jaebum took longer to respond, Bambam waiting expectantly before Jaebum sent a simple, “okay,” and then disappeared from the chat. Surprisingly enough, that was the smoothest conversation he and Jaebum had had in their short relationship together (and relationship was putting it kindly), and he was more than a little disappointed when the messages ended so abruptly. He half expected Jaebum to act like a decent person and actually talk to him. With a sigh, Bambam chugged down the rest of his water and opted to head home. Just as he reached the door, he quickly turned on his heel, rushed into the kitchen, and tugged the refrigerator door open just enough for the light to spill out of the frame.

  
  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later, as Bambam waited for the bus to take him back to his apartment, his phone buzzed with a notification.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** I’m starting to think you’re leaving the refrigerator door open on purpose. **(7:16 pm)**

  
  
  
  
  


Bambam absolutely loathed Fridays. They were easily his least favorite day of the week, a completely contrast to his younger self, who loved Fridays, because it meant no classes the following morning, sleeping in, and lazing around the house. Now, he worked a double shift every Friday after promising his boss that he’d work split days off. Both of those promises were mistakes, and he regretted them every time his alarm went off and he had to drag himself out of bed.

Six hours had long since flown by, Bambam resting his chin in his hand at the host stand while he waited for Hoseok to return and finish his story about whatever kind of trouble he found himself in last night. The pre-dinner lull had fallen on the restaurant, only a few diners speaking and filling the silence. His feet ached underneath him, remembered he wore the wrong pair of shoes only after he had walked halfway to work already. Part of him debated asking Jaebum for a ride to work, considering he had offered so kindly, but resisted that urge and instead sucked it up like he did every single Friday.

Hoseok came back, chattering quickly about the party he was at the night before, and how much fun he had— blah, blah, blah, usual stuff for Hoseok to do on a weeknight. Bambam would probably listen if he was actually interested, but he wasn’t, and besides that, he always got peeved at the fact that Hoseok was _never_ hungover after one of these all-night parties he went to.

“Hey, are you still watching Youngjae’s dog?” Hoseok said, and Bambam nodded as he parted his lips to yawn. “How long is he out of town again?”

“Uh,” Bambam counted on his fingers, “not counting today, eight more days. Why?”

“Yoongi’s been asking about him lately. No idea why, but he’s really bugged Youngjae left without telling him.” Hoseok tapped his fingers against his chin pensively. “Maybe he had to talk to him about something before he left. Anyways, that’s the only reason I asked.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, eight more days.” Bambam ended the topic with that as Hoseok started up again, and Bambam couldn’t help wanting to roll his eyes and figure out some way he could leave the conversation. He could always help bus tables, but considering how slow it was already, he’d be finished in no time, and back to Hoseok’s rambling.

As Bambam searched for something to do, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He immediately dug it out from his pocket, found a new message on Kakao from Jaebum, definitely the last person he wanted to talk to. He’d rather listen to Hoseok’s story about how he met Jimin again than talk to Jaebum. Another message popped up.

**“Rude neighbor JB sent a photo.”**

Bambam swiped his finger across the notification after checking that his boss wasn’t around to catch him on his phone, as he had countless times before. Hoseok said something about keeping an eye out so Bambam wouldn’t get caught as the chat opened.

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
Coco won’t move away from the front door.  
I think she remembers that you come over around this time. **(4:51 pm)**

Bambam cooed as he scrolled down to the photo Jaebum had sent to him, a faraway picture taken of Coco sitting in the foyer of Youngjae’s apartment, waiting in front of the door.

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
Have you seen her favorite toy? **  
** I haven’t been able to find it. **(4:52 pm)**

Hoseok still stood guard at the side of the host podium, and Bambam quickly typed out a response.

 **Bammie:** **  
** she does the same thing before u come in to walk her at night. which toy are you talking about? i thought her favorite toy was mark’s slipper lol **(4:53 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
The hamburger squeaky toy is her favorite. You just let her chew on Mark’s slippers because you don’t care. **(4:53 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** coco chews on what she wants! maybe check under jae’s bed? **(4:54 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** Already checked there. Are you sure you haven’t seen it? **(4:54 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** why would i lie about seeing her toy?? **(4:54 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** I wasn’t accusing you of lying, I’m accusing you of being ignorant to your surroundings. **(4:55 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** well even if i did know where it was i wouldn’t tell you because you’re a jerk **(4:55 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** That doesn’t surprise me. Aren’t you supposed to be working? **(4:55 pm)**

 **Bammie:**  
you messaged me first!! what was i supposed to do? ignore you? **(4:55 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** Isn’t that the only thing you’re good at? **(4:56 pm)**

Bambam closed his messages and tucked his phone away in his pocket when Hoseok let out a warning that there were people coming, which made sense. Considering they were in a touristy part of town, and it was nearing 5:00 pm, the business was really going to start picking up. Despite the smile on his face as he greeted the customers and showed them to their seats, he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket with a new message, and then another, and one last one before the line went silent and he let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t even supposed to have his phone on his person while working, so if the diners heard it, he’d be in trouble for seeming unprofessional. Bambam took their drink orders and told one of the waitresses he had seated a table before returning to the host stand. Already, people were waiting patiently to be seated as Hoseok grinned widely at his group of six and promptly seated them. That smile earned Hoseok a lot of nice tips, tips that he didn’t deserve, but he accepted anyways.

Bambam had no time to stop and check his phone for the three messages (presumably) from Jaebum. Business picked up and didn’t slow down, even when the waiting area was full and people were lined up outside waiting for a seat. All he could think about was how badly his feet ached, and how happy he’d be to go home and fall face first into his bed.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum’s phone went off with a Kakao notification at one in the morning. Thankfully, he hadn’t been taking care of an arrival at that time, had just finished one a few minutes earlier, as he grabbed his phone and promptly silenced it. After doing so, he found Bambam had responded to his messages from hours earlier.

 **JB:** ****  
I can’t tell if I made you angry or if you got busy with work. **(4:58 pm)**  
I’m going to assume you’re busy with work. **(5:01 pm)**  
Coco won’t stop whining. Should I take her on another walk? **(5:05 pm)**

Jaebum scrolled down to the message from Bambam, quickly reading each line before his coworkers found him on his phone and asked who it was he was talking to.

 **Slob Bambam:**  
sorry i wasn’t mad i just got really busy when the dinner rush came in! did you ever find coco’s toy?? i think i remembered seeing it somewhere in the bathroom, she brings it in when i’m peeing sometimes lmao. she might’ve been whining because she heard someone out in the hall did u tire her out with another walk? also sorry for responding so late, i just got out of work. sleep well **(1:12 am)**

Jaebum smiled without realizing it, typing out a response sooner than he should have.

 **JB:**  
It’s okay, I’m awake.  
I didn’t find her toy, but I’ll look in the morning when I take her for a walk. **(1:12 am)**  
I took her for a walk, but she was still whining when we came back.  
Honestly, I think she was expecting you to walk in and play. **(1:13 am)**

 **Slob Bambam:**  
why are you awake?! **(1:13 am)**

 **JB:**  
Reasons.  
Get some rest. **(1:13 am)**

 **Slob Bambam:**  
awww, is that you caring about me? :’) **(1:14 am)**

 **JB:** **  
** Never mind, die. **(1:14 am)**

 **Slob Bambam:**  
no wait keep being nice to me i like it! **(1:14 am)**

Jaebum rolled his eyes and put his phone away just as one of his coworkers came and clapped their hands on his shoulders.

“Who could the stone-cold Jaebum be talking to that makes him smile like that?” Hwitaek said with a wide grin on his face.

“You know, you’ve only been here for a few weeks, Hwitaek.” Jaebum said, shoving his coworker playfully away from him. “Don’t get on my bad side already.”

“I would never!” Hwitaek exclaimed with false offense, but the giddy grin on his face said otherwise, that he most definitely planned on getting on Jaebum’s nerves about who it was he was messaging. So Jaebum sighed and resigned to telling him. After he did, Hwitaek whined about what a boring story that was, that he expected Jaebum to be involved in some scandalous affair or something big and complicated like that. All Jaebum could do was be thankful Bambam wasn’t nearly as obnoxious as a scandal like that.

  
  
  
  
  


Dogsitting came with a lot of unseen benefits that even Youngjae didn’t know he was offering: for example, he was _definitely_ giving Bambam permission to use his apartment to hang out in while he was gone. He had invited Yugyeom over, and despite Jinyoung’s warnings that they were clearly intruders if they weren’t there just to take care of Coco, they ended up making themselves at home anyways. Yugyeom was in the process of making ramen on the stove as Bambam scrolled through pages of TV channels in search of something half decent to watch.

“I was thinking maybe later we could go out and—”

“Shh.” Bambam cut Yugyeom off from the living room. “Just thinking about moving from this couch makes my feet hurt. How about we don’t do anything?”

“Bam, we haven’t done anything in weeks.”

“You don’t get it because you’re a student.” Bambam groaned from the couch as he flopped over on his side and nudged Coco on the cushion beside him. She roused from her sleep, glanced at him and licked his fingertips as he smiled lazily. “Your parents pay for everything you need, and Jinyoung pays for everything you want.”

“That’s not fair.” Yugyeom replied softly. “You know I would work if I could.”

“Yuggie, I’m not saying you’re a freeloader or anything, I’m just saying that until you work two eight-hour shifts back to back, I don’t want to hear your whining about me not doing anything.” Bambam pushed himself up on his elbows. “And besides that, we went clubbing last week! I can’t believe you’re exaggerating and saying it’s been weeks.”

“Feels like it’s been weeks.” Yugyeom grumbled as he grabbed the flavor packet for the ramen and poured it into the boiling pot. As he moved to throw it away in the garbage, the jiggling of the front doorknob made him jump and yelp, sprinting to Bambam’s side on the couch as Coco leaped from the couch to the pillow on the floor, and then scurried to the front door. Bambam crawled after Coco, only to crash into a pair of knees walking in through the front door.

“I knew I heard voices.” Jaebum’s voice came from above him as he nudged Bambam away and picked up Coco. “Who are you here with? Youngjae didn’t say you could bring people over.”

“Youngjae knows him!” Bambam fell back and rubbed his head tenderly.

Jaebum paused and sniffed tentatively, his eyes moving to the stove in the kitchen. “And you’re eating Youngjae’s food?”

“Okay—” Bambam prefaced, but cut himself off and sighed. “Yes. We are.”

“Why don’t you just do this stuff at your own apartment?” Jaebum asked as he mindlessly reached his free hand out to Bambam, felt him latch onto his hand before standing up and wiping the slight dust from his pants. “You _do_ have your own place, right?”

 _“Yes.”_ Bambam bit the word out harshly. “But Youngjae’s place is nicer, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us hanging around.”

“Did you ask?” Jaebum hummed out as he carried Coco into the kitchen, stirred the ramen while Yugyeom dared to approach the island in the kitchen and sit down at it. Jaebum glanced at him, gave him a short smile and introduced himself.

“You’re friends with Jinyoung, right?”

Jaebum hesitated, narrowing his gaze towards Yugyeom again before he smiled.

“Ah, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You’re that kid from Jinyoung’s lock screen. Yugyeom, right?”

“Yeah!” Yugyeom exclaimed, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks as he nodded excitedly. “You’re Jaebum-hyung. He talks about you a lot.”

“Does he?” Jaebum said, a proud grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he shut the stove’s burner off and turned to Yugyeom.

“You should stay and eat dinner with us!” Yugyeom said happily, only bothering to glance at Bambam’s expression after he said it. Bambam cringed immediately afterwards, knowing that Jaebum wasn’t the type to be sociable and friendly, and Yugyeom was _definitely_ going to get his ass handed to him—

“Sure.” Jaebum said. “The ramen smells good anyways. Let me lock my apartment up, I’ll be right back.”

Jaebum left with Coco in his arms, leaving Bambam in a confused stupor at how easily he gave in. Yugyeom turned in his seat and gestured vaguely towards the front door.

“He’s _hot.”_ He prefaced as Bambam’s cheeks went red. “Jinyoung never told me he was hot.”

“You already have a boyfriend!” Bambam protested.

“I can still appreciate, can’t I?” Yugyeom said. “Man, you didn’t tell me he was hot either. How can you hang around him and still think straight?” Yugyeom snorted out a laugh when Bambam’s face flushed darker, cherry red and embarrassed.

“I’ve been too busy fighting with him to notice.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Bambam shook his head and quickly silenced the conversation as soon as Jaebum returned from his apartment, set Coco down on the floor and approached the kitchen. Bambam gave Yugyeom a warning look, willed his blush to disappear for a moment as Jaebum glanced between the two suspiciously.

“Something wrong?” He said. Bambam quickly shook his head, and Yugyeom let out a soft, “no,” before Jaebum returned his attention to the pot of ramen. When he had his back turned, Yugyeom let his jaw drop as he pointed at Jaebum, then fanned himself earned another warning expression from Bambam. Jaebum turned around, and Yugyeom quickly dropped his hands to his sides and grinned at Jaebum.

Never the wiser, Jaebum served them bowls of ramen and joined them in the living room, Coco jumping into his lap as soon as she shimmied her way up the couch. Yugyeom sat on the furthest side of the couch and stretched his legs out, leaving Bambam only enough room to squeeze in the middle towards Jaebum’s side. The older gave him a sideways glance while slurping a mouthful of noodles, nudging him with his foot.

“Stay on your side, Bambam.” Jaebum said, turning to face Bambam just as he scooped a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. Unknowingly, Bambam let his eyes trace over the curve of Jaebum’s lips, over two dark marks underneath his lips before flickering back up to his eyes... and then Bambam proceeded to choke on his ramen. He coughed out loudly while struggling to keep the broth from tipping over the edge of his bowl and staining the couch. Jaebum smiled widely, lifted his hand to pat Bambam’s back until he caught his breath. “Something I said?”

“No.” Bambam grumbled out after swallowing down the noodles stuck in his throat, looked back down at his bowl. _Definitely not anything you said._

Jaebum moved on from it after a second of studying Bambam’s downturned expression, returning his focus to the television screen to whatever Yugyeom had turned on. Without realizing it, he finished his bowl of noodles already, tipped it slightly against his lips and swallowed down the broth in the bowl and left to wash his bowl out in the sink. As the water ran, Yugyeom nudged Bambam from his side of the couch, pointed to Jaebum, then pointed to Bambam and rolled his hips off of the couch.

“Shut up!” Bambam hissed, punching Yugyeom in the shoulder hard and watching as he nearly dumped all of his ramen on the floor.

  
  
  
  
  


Bambam really had never noticed just how attractive Jaebum was until Yugyeom pointed it out. He knew Jaebum wasn’t half-bad compared to most, but he had never appreciated just how pink his lips were against his toned skin, how he liked to smile with his eyes, or how his jaw tensed when he was focused on some task at hand. Of course, he and Jaebum had never spent more than half an hour together, so sitting and eating dinner showed Bambam and entire side of Jaebum he hadn’t seen before. When Yugyeom and Bambam finished eating, Jaebum took their bowls without a word, washed them out and returned to his spot on the couch. And when Bambam walked into the kitchen to put the leftover ramen away, he found it already poured into a tupperware bowl and put away in the fridge. Bambam thanked him, which prompted Jaebum to stutter over his response and grumble about how Bambam didn’t need to thank him for something so simple.

Yugyeom took that moment as a sign to excuse himself, quickly slipping his shoes on and escaping with his phone in hand. He sent Bambam a, “good luck!” message as soon as he was out of the door, but Bambam didn’t respond to it as Jaebum adjusted to the new open space on the couch. Coco nestled between him and Bambam on the couch, sleeping comfortably in a ball as Bambam scratched behind her ears and glanced up at Jaebum.

“I won’t tell Youngjae.” Jaebum said, catching Bambam off guard and making him flinch at his sudden tone of voice. “About you two being in here, I mean. I won’t tell him.”

“Oh.” Bambam said dumbly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jaebum turned his gaze back to the television screen. “I’d probably come over here every now and again too if my place was a mess.”

“How do you know my apartment is a mess?” Bambam pressed, toeing at Jaebum’s heel as the older jerked away with a stifled laugh. “Wow, you actually laughed.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, it’s just because I’m ticklish.”

Bambam grinned widely, moved to watch whatever was on before he snapped his fingers and turned to Jaebum again.

“You never told me why you were awake last night,” Bambam paused and then appended, “after I got out of work.”

“Yeah, I did.” Jaebum replied easily. “I said ‘reasons’.” Jaebum said with an obvious tone, and Bambam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“What reasons? Are you into some shady business? Are you a dangerous man, doing criminal stuff around Seoul?”

“Yah, what kind of question is that?” Jaebum tried to act irritated with Bambam’s prying questions, but a smile grew on his lips and betrayed his annoyance with the younger. Instead he smiled and moved to pinch Bambam’s arm, who flinched away and squinted suspiciously at him. “If you really need to know, I work overnights at a resort. If that’s what shady business is in your book, then yes, I am the shadiest.”

Bambam was about to make a sarcastic remark when he sat back on the couch and tilted his head slightly.

“What hours do you work overnight?” He asked. Jaebum quirked a brow at him.

“Why?”

“Reasons.” Bambam smirked teasingly.

Jaebum eased back on the couch as well, flickering his gaze from the television screen back to Bambam. “I work 10:00 pm to 6:00 am.”

“Holy shit.” Bambam said. “How do you manage?”

“It’s not that hard once you get into the habit of sleeping in the day.” Jaebum shrugged.

Bambam’s expression softened. “And you take care of Coco even though you’ve got to work overnights?”

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” Jaebum insisted sheepishly, clearly embarrassed by the awe in Bambam’s tone of voice. “They’re just twenty minute walks.”

“But yesterday when I had to work all day, you took care of Coco, didn’t you?” Bambam said. Jaebum nodded hesitantly. “So you had to keep coming over?”

“No, I just took her to my place.” Jaebum laughed and pressed his index fingers to his lips. “Don’t tell Youngjae.”

Bambam grinned widely, feeling something bubbling in the back of his chest as he did so. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For taking care of Coco yesterday.” Bambam paused and hummed softly. “And for letting me take care of her too, and offering to drive me places... and for eating dinner with us.” Bambam lowered his gaze in embarrassment at the last part. “For talking to me?”

“You make it sound like I _like_ you or something.” Jaebum replied, though his voice was flustered, and he stumbled over a word or two before thwacking Bambam with one of the small pillows on the couch. Bambam sat back and giggled, grabbed one he had thrown on the floor for Coco and hit Jaebum in the shoulder with it. “It’s pretty late.” Jaebum said, making Bambam frown almost immediately at his words as his shoulders fell slightly.

“Oh. Yeah, it is. I should go.” Bambam rose from the couch, gestured towards Coco and glanced at Jaebum. “I’ll put her in her cage.”

Bambam carried Coco to her cage, locked the door and started down the hall. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, stuffed his phone in his pocket as Jaebum shut the TV off and made sure he had cleaned up the apartment enough. They walked to the door together, Bambam slipping his shoes on and swinging the door open before he half-waved at Jaebum.

Bambam walked backwards down the hall, making Jaebum scoff, but smile after a moment. “Did you lock the door?” Bambam said. Jaebum tensed, walked back to Youngjae’s door and slipped his key in to lock the door. Bambam gave Jaebum a smug smile before turning back on his heel and starting towards the elevator. With a quiet sigh, he tugged his phone from his pocket, ready to message Yugyeom about the uneventful night when he heard footsteps, and then the brush of skin against skin as he jumped and found Jaebum standing beside him at the elevator. His gaze turned towards the ceiling, as if rethinking his decision when Bambam cleared his throat and caught Jaebum’s attention.

“What?” Jaebum said.

“Uh, weren’t you just going into your apartment?” Bambam said. Jaebum pursed his lips and eyed Bambam up and down.

“I’m not a complete monster, you know.” Jaebum said quickly. “I said it was late, but what kind of a person would I be if I let you walk home when it’s dark out like this?”

Taken aback by Jaebum’s forceful but flustered tone, Bambam switched between smiling smugly and letting his jaw drop in surprise. He figured he must have been doing a little of both when Jaebum reached over and pushed his jaw up, closed his mouth for him and stepped inside of the elevator when the doors slid open with a _ding!_

Bambam hesitated in moving, nearly tripping over his own feet when Jaebum gestured to the space beside him before letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and reaching forward to press the bottom floor button as Jaebum did the same. Bambam jerked his hand away as if he had touched scalding hot water when their fingertips brushed, Jaebum shooting him and odd look before pressing the button for him.

With the few moments of silence in the elevator, Bambam took a second to look at Jaebum, but really look at him. Even under the unflattering fluorescent lighting of the elevator, Jaebum’s eyes were dark, unwavering as he ran his tongue past his bottom lip and shifted from one leg to the other. As if coming back from a dream, Bambam blinked until he realized he had been staring at Jaebum’s sharp features for a tad longer than he should have. His heart leaped in his throat when Jaebum flickered his eyes towards him, then turned his head and parted his pink lips. Bambam only vaguely registered what Jaebum was doing when he did so, eyes tracing over the curve of his bottom lip, over the dip of his cupid’s bow, until Jaebum parted his lips _again_ and this time Bambam realized he was speaking.

“What?” Bambam said.

“I just asked you what.” Jaebum replied as the doors to the elevator slid open.

“Oh.” Bambam said, watched Jaebum walk out of the elevator as he followed his footsteps. “It's nothing.”

“What were you staring at?” Jaebum said with a tone of suspicion in his voice.

“Nothing.” Bambam squeaked out much more urgently than he had before, which served little to ward off Jaebum’s suspicions as to why Bambam was acting strange all of the sudden. The smallest of smirks tugged at the corners of his lips, and for a moment, Bambam thought Jaebum knew he had been staring at him as they ambled along together in the apartment complex’s lobby.

“Pillar.”

“Huh?” Bambam said, ready to shoot Jaebum an odd look when he smacked into something in the lobby, something hard and cold and rigid, and— oh, _that’s_ what Jaebum meant when he said pillar. Bambam fell to his ass after slamming face first into the pillar, grabbing his nose and rubbing at it as Jaebum squatted beside him, fingers curling around Bambam’s wrist and tugging his hand from his face. “You could’ve warned me better!”

“Yeah, I could’ve.” Jaebum said before letting out a quiet, “oh,” as Bambam felt something trickling from his left nostril, down to his lips and finally dropping to the floor with a quiet _plop!_ Bambam lifted his fingers to his nose, pulling them away to find blood on his fingertips as he sighed heavily.

“I liked this shirt too.” Bambam whined as Jaebum moved Bambam’s head forward, told him to pinch the bridge of his nose before he tugged his sweatshirt off and bunched it up and placed it underneath Bambam’s chin. “Wait, don’t do that, hyung, it’ll get dirty if you do that.” He tried to pushed it away with his clean fingers, but Jaebum insisted, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips as used one of the sleeves from the sweatshirt to dab at the blood still steadily dripping out of Bambam’s nose.

“After not warning you sooner, it’s the least I could do.” Jaebum said under his breath.

“Hyung, it’s okay.” Bambam reassured, his voice having fallen terribly quiet considering their close vicinity. “It’s slowing down now.”

“Do you want to go back upstairs? To clean this up, I mean.” Jaebum said. “C’mon, you can still walk.”

  
  
  
  
  


After going back up to Jaebum’s apartment, Jaebum offered Bambam a warm towel to wipe up his mess, took his shirt to wash it _(“It’ll be stained by the time you get home, just let me wash it here and I’ll leave it in Youngjae’s tomorrow, you can pick it up after work,”)_ and then gave Bambam one of his own shirts to wear. Bambam sheepishly asked if Jaebum’s offer for a ride back home was still up for grabs, which made Jaebum burst into laughter and respond that if Bambam tried to walk home after a bloody nose that bad, Jaebum would throw him in the trunk of his car and forcibly drive Bambam home if he had to.

Bambam walked into his apartment complex after thanking Jaebum for taking care of him and nearly tripping out of the passenger’s side of the car as Jaebum stifled a laugh.

When the elevator doors inside opened, he stepped in and leaned back against the railing. He was alone, thankfully, as he lifted the collar of the t-shirt Jaebum had loaned to him to his face and inhaled softly. The scent of his cologne on the shirt lingered, and for a moment, Bambam suspected Jaebum gave him an unwashed t-shirt, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset when he let out a breathy sigh. Jaebum’s cologne was so strong, but in a burning, enticing sort of way, like cinnamon and sugar and spice all wrapped up in one scent. Bambam savored the scent once more before the doors to the elevator slid open and he walked to his apartment down the small hall. Pressing his keycode in, he stepped in and kicked the door shut behind him.

Still drowning in Jaebum’s shirt, he laid down on his couch, pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and typed a message out for Yugyeom.

 **Bammie:**  
did i mention i hate you for pointing out how hot jb is? because i really hate you. **(11:24 pm)**

Just as Bambam thought to put his phone away, his phone went off with a Kakao notification from another chat, quickly pressing the back button to find Jaebum had messaged him.

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
Do you put your shirt in the dryer or do you let it air dry? **(11:24 pm)**

Bambam grinned at the stupidly menial message, knew he was reading too much into the fact that Jaebum had texted him so soon instead of just asking him when he was there (or better yet, not caring about how Bambam dried his clothes), but allowed himself the little joy of talking to Jaebum like this. He quickly typed back his response.

 **Bammie:** ****  
dryer is fine!  
also are u texting and driving? that’s not safe u know **(11:25 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
I’m at the store, haha. I need something to eat in the morning. **(11:25 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** hey i work in the morning! you should come in for breakfast! **(11:25 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** I thought you were a host? **(11:26 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** i am, what does that have to do with anything lol **(11:26 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
Why would I come in for breakfast if I’m just going to sit there and eat alone?  
I’ll look lame. **(11:26 pm)**

 **Bammie:** **  
** lol weren’t you gonna sit at home and eat by yourself? **(11:26 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
It’s different in public.  
I’m not going to sit there and eat by myself. **(11:27 pm)**

 **Bammie:** ****  
okay okay what if i get one of my coworkers to cover for me???  
i can sit with you while you eat!  
do you really like sitting at home by yourself in the morning?  
you can even bring coco, the morning managers don’t mind pets. **(11:27 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** Are you really offering to sit with me at breakfast? **(11:28 pm)**

 **Bammie:** ****  
yeah i’ll find a way!! **(11:28 pm)** **  
** i’ll even get you a cute waitress to stare at or something. **(11:29 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:**  
Uh. No thank you. Just you sitting with me would be nice. **(11:30 pm)**

Bambam furrowed his brows after Jaebum finally sent the message, considering he took an extra minute to type out such a short response, and completely shot down a real opportunity Bambam was giving him. All the cute girls worked in the morning, like Jungyeon and Nayoung, even Seolhyun, although her boyfriend terrified Bambam whenever he decided to drop by the restaurant and intimidate the rest of the whenever he deemed it necessary (but Seolhyun always ended up pinching him by the ear and leading him out of the place because he was “jacking up business for her!”). Point was, Jaebum could have had a really cute waitress to bring him breakfast! Even chat him up! What kind of a guy denied that?

 **Bammie:** **  
** aww i think you like me a little too much ;) **(11:31 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** ****  
Besides the fact that staring at a waitress is creepy  
Why would I stare when you’d be sitting across from me? **(11:32 pm)**

Bambam noted once more the gap between their messages, as if Jaebum were hesitantly typing them out and sending them.

 **Bammie:** **  
** are you hitting on me??? **(11:32 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** Look, are you going to eat breakfast with me or not? **(11:33 pm)**

 **Bammie:**  
sure i’ll ask someone to cover for me for a little. but only for like 20 minutes, i really do have to work **(11:33 pm)**

 **Rude neighbor JB:** **  
** That’s fine. I’ll see you in the morning then. **(11:34 pm)**

Bambam debated saying something else, something to sate the fluttering feeling in his chest at the fact that Jaebum had completely dodged his question and instead jumped to a different subject. And he was even acting strange in responding to texts, more time than usual between their texts than they had before. Even when they were arguing, Jaebum was quick to type out some snarky response to shut Bambam down.

After taking a screenshot of the last few messages and sending them to Yugyeom, only to earn a “!” in response, he sighed and buried his face in Jaebum’s shirt again. At the very least, he had this to comfort him as he fell into a deep sleep without even moving to his bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, wait,” Yugyeom began, sitting back on Youngjae’s couch while munching on a packet of cookies he had snatched from the cupboard earlier, “start from the beginning. You lost me after the first part. I was barely listening.”

“I think—” Bambam cut himself off and shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair and huffed out a frustrated breath. “I don’t know! Okay, so last night when you left, we just talked for a little, right? That’s _all_ we did, we just talked—”

“Aw, I left so you two could sit and _talk?”_ Yugyeom pouted. “I was expecting something good.”

“Gyeommie, please!” Bambam put his hands on his hips. “I listen to you talk about Jinyoung all the time, the least you can give me is five minutes.”

“You _ask_ about Jinyoung all the time.” Yugyeom grumbled, still pouting as Bambam paced Youngjae’s living room once more.

“So... so then it was getting late, and I was getting ready to walk home when he said he wanted to give me a ride home.”

“He wanted to ride you home?”

“Oh my fucking god, I’m going to slap you into next Sunday if you don’t shut up.” Bambam said, but burst into laughter at the end of his sentence as Yugyeom bit his bottom lip to stifle a few stray giggles. Bambam could never actually be so pissed off at Yugyeom, especially when Bambam did the same thing to Yugyeom all the time. “Listen to me! Seriously, he offered to drive me home, so obviously I took the offer. I got home, we started talking through Kakao again, and then I told him he should have breakfast at the restaurant. That’s when I sent you those screenshots. He just kept acting weird. The whole, “why would I stare at a hot chick,” thing— that’s weird, right?”

“It’s not that weird if he wants your ass as much as you want his.” Yugyeom said.

“Take this seriously!”

“I am!” Yugyeom replied easily. “First you don’t notice how hot he is, now you don’t notice how obvious it is that he wants a piece of whatever you’re serving. Face it, Bammie, I know more about this guy than you do.” Yugyeom crossed his legs in front of him, setting the pack of cookies in hand down on the couch and ignoring Bambam’s chiding tone when crumbs fell on the cushions. “Did you ever think maybe breakfast with him was a date?”

Bambam choked on his own spit, coughing and doubling over as Yugyeom snickered. “A date?” He managed to squeak out, eyes wide and jaw slack. Yugyeom’s expression faltered.

“Oh Bammie, you are really slow, aren’t you?” Yugyeom hummed out. “It’s all very domestic, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“This situation you two put yourselves in. Taking care of Coco,” Yugyeom paused and picked her up from the couch, “scheduling around each other, even eating dinner together last night. And this morning, you had breakfast with him. I’m just saying... even _you_ can’t be this dense.”

Bambam swallowed hard, sat down beside Yugyeom and sighed heavily. Despite the fact that he knew exactly what Yugyeom was talking about, he told himself to deny it for as long as he possibly could. After all, Bambam had only met the older a mere week earlier, so there couldn’t have been anything serious in what he thought he was feeling. Maybe something carnal, desire possibly, but nothing more than that, and even _then_ , Bambam was unsure.

Still, Bambam let himself fall over on Yugyeom’s side, staring blankly at whatever was currently playing on the television. Neither or them bothered to bring up the conversation again, even when Bambam’s phone went off with a Kakao notification.

  
  
  
  
  


Admittedly, Bambam knew he was being a little childish now. His initial fear of admitting exactly what it was he was feeling had evolved into something bigger, into some anxiety that manifested itself in the form of avoiding Jaebum was much as he possibly could. He would tell Jaebum he’d be coming an hour or half hour earlier than normal to throw him off, to make him annoyed and leave Youngjae’s apartment before the two could cross paths and talk, and quickly took care of Coco before Jaebum would ask where he was. More than a few times he had lied and told Jaebum he wasn’t in the apartment, that he had left because he had “things to do” when he was really just hiding away in Youngjae’s apartment, television shut off and locked inside of his bedroom just in case Jaebum decided to come in and snoop around.

So yeah, a little childish. Maybe really childish. Extremely so. Even Yugyeom chided him for it, and Yugyeom was younger than him.

Bambam was rushing to seat people once it started raining in the morning. He was supposed to be finished with his shift in an hour, but Jooheon called to let them know he would be an hour late due to traffic (and the sudden shift in weather), so he had to stay with Hoseok for another hour to take care of the rush of customers. Normally chatty Hoseok even couldn’t get more than a word or two out between seating people and taking care of their bills, even ended up having to serve a table or two as a waiter when Jungyeon said she had sent Seolhyun home earlier when business was dead, and they didn’t have enough people to take care of the rush. Even the owner, Kim Seokjin, ended up having to come out and take care of a few tables, surprised at the influx of people due to the rain, but he wasn’t complaining.

“I’m sorry, there’s a 20 minute wait on tables at the moment.” Bambam said to a group of five people who had ran inside to stay safe from the rain, only to be enticed by the soothingly delicious scent of stew and barbecue. The group smiled at Bambam and moved to sit down in the waiting area. Bambam moved his gaze down to the host’s stand as he scribbled down the party’s name on a table that should clear within twenty or thirty minutes, depending on how long they took to finish eating. Considering the raucous laughter and conversation coming from inside the restaurant, he figured it would be closer to thirty.

As he scratched out a name on another table that was rising from their seats and moving out to pay their bill, a hand came down on the host’s stand, right on the small diagram of tables and interrupting his train of thought.

“Er, excuse me, but there’s a wait on tables at the moment, if you could give... me your....” Bambam shifted his gaze up towards the stranger as he spoke, let his voice trail off when he realized it was Jaebum standing in front of him, completely soaked through and through. His hair dripped with water onto his sweatshirt, and he parted his normally pink but now pale lips and let out a soft breath. “Hyung.”

“Hey.” Jaebum said softly, shakily, as if if he spoke any louder, he’d scare Bambam off.

“What are you doing here?” Bambam said. Jaebum hesitated, furrowed his brows before he took in a deep breath.

“I had to see you.”

Bambam’s throat tightened when he remembered he had been ignoring Jaebum for so long now, hadn’t even opened his Kakao messages to let him know he had read them.

“O-oh. Well, I’m... I mean, I’m working right now, I can’t really talk much. Uhm, I have to take care of this group’s bill if you don’t mind waiting just a second.” Bambam gestured behind Jaebum, who startled at the sight of the group, bowed and apologized as he moved away. A woman held out the small black book with the bill and her card inside of it, Bambam reaching forward to take it when somebody snatched it away before he could get to it. He turned to find Hoseok grinning at him, waving the book around in the air as if teasing Bambam with it.

“They’re my group, I don’t mind taking care of their bill. Say, isn’t it about time for your break, Bammie?” Hoseok said, a glint in his eyes as Bambam tensed and vaguely shook his head. “Yeah, it’s been hours since you took a break! Go on, take a ten minute breather and get your bearings together.” Hoseok teased louder, volume high enough for Jaebum to hear him as Bambam sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“I hate you, Jung Hoseok.” Bambam said under his breath, turning around to find Jaebum waiting expectantly for him. At a loss for words, he vaguely pointed back towards the dining area, but appended, “there’s a break room you can dry off in.” Jaebum nodded, followed Bambam through the tables and groups of people, finally made it back towards the kitchen, though instead of turning right and heading into the kitchen, they turned left, to a smaller sectioned off room from the rest of the building. Seokjin purposely kept the room sequestered away from most of the other employees, but Bambam had been there so long (in general, but also on that day) that Seokjin didn’t mind when Bambam snuck Jaebum back there as well.

Bambam stepped aside and let Jaebum walk in first, closing the door behind him and mentally wanting to bang his forehead against it once it was closed. He didn’t realize just how much he was dreading this kind of confrontation with Jaebum after having avoided him for so long, but there was nothing he could do about it anymore. Hoseok had snooped through Bambam’s Kakao messages and found the longest thread was between Bambam and Jaebum, and he hadn’t stopped teasing Bambam since.

Jaebum cleared his throat after removing his soaked sweatshirt, hung it over one of the chairs in the corner of the room as Bambam turned with his back pressed to the door. He kept his gaze low, to Jaebum’s shoes until Jaebum took a step forward, and then another one, and before Bambam could even look up to see what kind of angry expression Jaebum probably had on his face, he felt Jaebum’s hand cup his cheek. His fingers were _so_ cold, like ice against Bambam’s heatedly red face. Tilting his face slightly, Jaebum leaned in, pressed his lips against Bambam’s without warning or hesitation, not even an ounce of apprehension when Bambam let out a soft whimper at the touch of his lips.

“No?” Jaebum mumbled when he pulled away, bottom lip quivering not from the cold, but from the distance barely separating their lips. Bambam shook his head, Jaebum faltering and moving to take a step back before Bambam gripped tightly to his shirt and pulled him back.

“I meant I don’t mind.” Bambam corrected himself, Jaebum practically leaping forward at the chance to kiss him again. He took Bambam’s bottom lip between his own, squeezed the nape of Bambam’s neck as he pulled him in as close as he possibly could.

The danger of getting caught lingered in the back of Bambam’s mind even as Jaebum kissed him senseless, thrilling in an odd sort of way, like he wouldn’t mind it if somebody found them in the break room like this. Allowing himself to be manhandled, Bambam let out a soft moan as Jaebum pushed his head back against the door, baring his throat before he trailed kisses down his jaw, to his throat and the crook of his neck.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Jaebum said against his skin, Bambam shivering when his teeth barely grazed over his flushed skin. Despite their closeness, Jaebum was still freezing, shirt slightly damp from the pouring rain he had apparently been in long enough to soak his clothes. Bambam shook his head, Jaebum tangling his fingers in with his hair and tugging slightly. “Don’t lie.”

Bambam swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as Jaebum’s tone changed, darkened in a way that made Bambam ache for more than just a kiss. Obediently, Bambam nodded, apologized softly. He was amazed at his own willingness to comply, because most of the time he would argue with Jaebum or at least make a snarky remark back at him. Being pinned to the wall must have been what made him so pliant and eager to please. At Bambam’s sudden obedience, Jaebum pushed his knee between Bambam’s thighs and earned a mewl of pleasure from his lips. Whatever left Jaebum’s lips was barely registering as words on Bambam’s ears when Jaebum pushed his knee up higher, let Bambam grind against him as he whined and searched for his lips to kiss him again. Jaebum gave in, sucked on Bambam’s bottom lip and slid his warm tongue into Bambam’s mouth, practically making Bambam melt in his arms when he swirled his tongue around Bambam’s own and hummed into the kiss. Bambam pulled away for a breath, lips pink from the rough nips and bites Jaebum was more than willing to supply.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Jaebum asked while they caught their breath.

“I... don’t know.” Bambam admitted, the vulnerability in his voice much too apparent for his own liking.

“Did I scare you away?” Jaebum pressed, Bambam shaking his head almost immediately as Jaebum slid his hands down Bambam’s arms and lifted them above his head, pinned them in place and bit down on his exposed neck.

 _“Ah_ — no, no you didn’t scare me away, hyung, I just thought you’d— I thought—”

“You thought...?”

“Fuck, Jaebum-hyung, you’re making it really hard to talk.” Bambam whined when Jaebum smirked and swiped his tongue across his own bottom lip, pulling Bambam off of the door and pulling him back until he sat back on a computer chair, Bambam settling on Jaebum’s lap as he laced his fingers in with Bambam’s hair and tugged harder than he had before. “I thought if you knew I wanted this, you wouldn’t want to see me anymore.”

Bambam rolled his hips gently at first, only enough to gauge a response from Jaebum, who narrowed his gaze to Bambam and grabbed onto his hips as tightly as he possibly could. Silently, Bambam was damning himself for hoping Jaebum would leave bruises on him from how hard he was holding onto him, but he clearly wanted this as badly as Bambam did. Parting his lips to speak, Bambam found himself interrupted as the door to the break room swung open, followed by Hoseok’s loud laughter. Bambam buried his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, clearly embarrassed as Hoseok let out a content sigh and leaned against the frame of the break room door.

“What do you want?” Bambam spat.

“Aw, is that any way to talk to your senior?” Hoseok hummed. “I just came to tell you Jooheon is here, you can clock out.” The tone in Hoseok’s voice feigned innocence, a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he held his hand to his chest.

“You couldn’t have waited until _after_ my break to tell me that?” Bambam said.

“Well, from what I can tell, your break would’ve been way longer than ten minutes.”

“Get out!” Bambam huffed, threw whatever was closest towards Hoseok who sprinted away with loud giggles. His laughter faded into the ambience of the restaurant, Bambam huffing and moving to stand up from Jaebum’s lap when he felt the older squeeze his thighs and hold him in place. “Hyung, the door’s open.”

“Come home with me then.”

Bambam’s voice caught in his throat at Jaebum’s half-lidded eyes and reddening lips, bottom lip shining and wet as he let out a warm breath that ghosted over Bambam’s own lips.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jaebum was good at hiding a lot of things. Clearly he had duped Bambam into thinking what he was feeling was one-sided and platonic, and had hidden away his own desire for something more from Bambam even better. He had more self-control than Bambam would have expected from him as they walked out from the break room together to do their mini-walk of shame, accompanied by hooting and howling from the other employees, including Jooheon when they rushed past the hosts stand. Bambam made sure to flip Hoseok off before leaving, which earned him nothing more than Hoseok’s loud laughter in response.

Bambam, on the other hand, had a significantly harder time hiding his flushed face as he rushed out of the restaurant and into Jaebum’s car a few blocks away (which explained why he was soaked when he came in— by the time Bambam slipped into the passenger’s side of Jaebum’s car, he was trembling from the cold). Jaebum was quick to turn the key and start the car, heater already blasting as he grabbed Bambam’s hands. He brought them up to his lips and blew warm air against his skin, rubbing his hands together until he could feel his fingers starting to warm up.

“What?” Jaebum mumbled, glancing up at Bambam, whose jaw had gone slack with embarrassment as his cheeks practically glowed with how brightly he was blushing. “Close your mouth, you look stupid.”

 _“You_ look stupid.” Bambam retorted childishly, to which Jaebum snorted and grinned.

“Better?” He said, squeezing Bambam’s fingers once to show what he was asking about as Bambam nodded.

“Yeah, better. Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” Jaebum said. “Do you want to stop by your place first?”

“For what?”

“A spare change of clothes? You’re kind of soaked, in case you didn’t notice.” Jaebum said. Bambam furrowed his brows, settled in his seat while twiddling his fingers in his lap. If Jaebum noticed Bambam’s sudden shift in attitude, he didn’t mention it, but waited for an answer from Bambam.

“I-I mean, it doesn’t really matter if I grab a spare change of clothes or not, right?” Bambam said. Jaebum quirked a brow. “It’s not like I’m gonna have them on anyways... so....” Jaebum smiled, and then snorted before bursting into laughter as Bambam blushed furiously and flicked his forehead, interrupting his laughter with a huff. “Stop laughing! I should just go home now, forget it.”

“Don’t throw a tantrum, it was just cute.” Jaebum paused. “You’re cute.”

“If I’m so cute, you should stop talking and just get me home.” Bambam said, a pout still on his lips as Jaebum leaned across his seat, pinched his cheeks and kissed him softly. Bambam relaxed into his seat, despite the fact that he was still a little cold, and Jaebum definitely wasn’t speeding things along as he licked at Bambam’s bottom lip. He parted his lips, let Jaebum slide his tongue into his mouth before he gave an experimental suck around Jaebum’s tongue. Hardly showing a reaction, Jaebum’s hands slid down Bambam’s chest, fingernails dragging down the material of his thin work shirt until one caught on his nipple. Bambam whimpered suddenly, too loud to play it off as Jaebum pulled away and smirked.

“Cute.” Jaebum repeated, dragging his finger down the same spot and earning yet another whine from Bambam. His ministrations only continued, slowly, tortuously, until Bambam was writhing and whining softly in his seat.

Squirming, crossing and uncrossing his legs, trying so hard to remember that he and Jaebum were in a _car_ and technically still in public: none of it worked to calm down Bambam’s hardening cock in his jeans. In fact, he moaned particularly loud when Jaebum leaned in and nipped at his throat. A rush of adrenaline washed over his body at the thought of somebody noticing, of somebody possibly hearing him or seeing him in the passenger’s seat. Jaebum noticed his shortened breath, quiet pants leaving his chest as he moved to undo Bambam’s belt and slip his hand underneath the band of his briefs.

“You’re hard already.” Jaebum said, more accusatory than it was a question. He let his fingers linger in the mess of pubic hair leading a trail into Bambam’s briefs, dragging his fingernails through before raking them downward and brushing his fingers against Bambam’s hard cock. A weak moan erupted from Bambam’s chest, escaping his parted lips as soon as Jaebum wrapped his fingers around him and pumped him once. “And wet.” Jaebum added before licking his lips and dipping his thumb past Bambam’s slit. He was already leaking precum, something Bambam was embarrassed of most of the time, but the way Jaebum regarded it made him shiver, as if it was something delicious and wanted and suddenly the car felt way too small to be sitting in it like this.

Bambam panted out heavy breaths with another pump to his hard cock, brought his hand down on the window and left his handprint in the steam built up on it. Jaebum mumbled something faintly about how cheesy that was, but Bambam couldn’t bring himself to care when he started rolling his hips off of the seat and into Jaebum’s hand. The friction of his briefs against the head of his cock was slightly uncomfortable, only enough to force whines from his lips before Jaebum jerked his wrist in a different way than he had before, the slick of precum slowly sliding down Bambam’s cock and onto Jaebum’s fingers.

“H-hyung, I thought—” Bambam hiccuped in the middle of his sentence and bucked his hips particularly hard after Jaebum squeezed around the base. “— thought you were gonna take me home, th-thought that was why we left— _ah!”_

“Oh, I _am_ taking you home.” Jaebum said, licked a stripe up Bambam’s open and vulnerable throat before he smirked. “I just like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” Bambam teased. Jaebum squeezed his fingers, tore another moan from Bambam before he picked up the pace. Moans escaped Bambam in tandem with each stroke, chest heaving up and down as he nodded with encouragement.

“Obedient.” Jaebum continued. “Considering you fight me on most everything else, it’s nice to see you listening for once.” With the slightest of touches, Jaebum dipped his fingers past the slit of Bambam’s cock and clicked his tongue when he felt precum sliding down his fingertips. “So wet, Bammie. Do you get wet like this whenever someone touches you?” Jaebum said, sliding his free hand up Bambam’s chest, to his throat before sliding his hand back and tangling his fingers in the hair just above the nape of Bambam’s neck.

Part of Bambam was telling him to talk back, to say something back, to catch Jaebum off guard and see him get annoyed with the fact that Bambam wasn’t listening again. But the reality was that he was a mess, a hot mess even, wriggling and squirming in his seat while Jaebum nearly made him come with just his voice and his gentle touches. How pathetic was he that he nearly came just from that? He thought he had more self control than that, but apparently not. Jaebum dipped his thumb past the slit once more, made Bambam groan in frustration as he bit out a response to his question.

“N-no, hyung.” Bambam said. Jaebum quirked a brow.

“Hyung? Calling me that so suddenly? If anything, you should call me something else, something cute. Jaebummie? Jaebum-ah?”

“Something cute?” Bambam grumbled under his breath, only loud enough for himself to hear as Jaebum stroked him steadily once more. With the puffs of breath that left him so suddenly, Bambam didn’t realize he was speaking until he heard his own voice. “You want something cute, right? Fine, f-fine, okay, I’ll call you something cute then.” Bambam furrowed his brows and arched into Jaebum’s hand, already feeling the heat in his stomach tensing with each carefully placed touch to his hardened cock. “J-Jaebum-oppa.”

Jaebum stopped almost immediately, and Bambam didn’t have it in himself to look at Jaebum and see what kind of reaction he was having to the sudden name. The mood shifted, changed, but not in the way that Bambam expected it to. He half expected Jaebum to laugh at him and call him ridiculous before kicking him out of the car.

No, the mood darkened, and Jaebum let out a soft chuckle before stroking Bambam again.

“I didn’t think you were into something like that, Bammie.” Jaebum said lowly. Bambam flushed darkly, knowing he put himself in a vulnerable position now that Jaebum knew. He could make fun of him for it for as long as he knew it, and Bambam didn’t even want to think of the possibility of Jaebum telling anybody else about it. “Say it again.”

Parting his lips to speak, Bambam felt all of his words knocked out of him as Jaebum picked up the pace and pumped his fingers around his cock faster. He was close, painfully so. He was sure if he looked down at the sight of Jaebum’s fingers covered with his precum, he’d come just from the sight of it.

“I said say it again.” Jaebum growled, warmth of his breath tickling against Bambam’s ear, and— when did he get so _close,_ Bambam thought before he rocked his hips off of the seat and felt Jaebum tighten his grip around him.

“Oppa.” Bambam managed to whine out, shivers and shudders running down his spine as he came in Jaebum’s hand, the force of his orgasm too much for him to handle as he moaned loudly, shamelessly, rutted into Jaebum’s hand until it was near painful for him to keep moving. Jaebum’s hand had long since stopped moving. The only friction Bambam was getting at this point came from his own thrusts into Jaebum’s hand, into the warmth of his palm as he whimpered and let his head fall back on the seat. Finally, after allowing himself to become oversensitive and weak, Bambam fell back in his seat and puffed out a heavy breath.

Bambam glanced at Jaebum from the corner of his eye, found him smiling smugly from his seat as he pulled his hand from Bambam’s pants and lifted his fingers to Bambam’s lips.

“Clean up your mess.”

Bambam easily parted his lips with little argument, let Jaebum slip his fingers past his lips as he swirled his tongue over each digit in his mouth. Jaebum’s eyes darkened, pupils dilated wide with lust as Bambam swallowed the last drop of cum on Jaebum’s fingers.

The smile on Jaebum’s face widened, eyes scrunched in the corners as he popped his fingers out from Bambam’s mouth and earned a quiet groan of embarrassment from the younger.

“Shut up.” Bambam said. Jaebum tucked Bambam back into his pants, not bothering to zip up his jeans as he sat back in his seat. “Take me home, you jerk, I really do need a change of clothes now.”

Jaebum shook his head.

“Just take me home, seriously.” Bambam repeated.

“Is that any way to talk to your oppa?” Jaebum said, spacing his words out with a lilt to his voice Bambam had never heard before. His heart melted in his chest, words fleeting away as he swallowed hard and shook his head. “Maybe if you sit like a good boy in that seat on the way back, oppa will treat you nicely. Does that sound fair?” Jaebum noticed the way Bambam swallowed thickly, eyes searching for something in his expression before he nodded. “You can talk.”

“Y-yes, oppa. I’ll be good for you.”

Jaebum’s eyes gleamed in a way that made Bambam tremble, body already aching for more of him as he shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

  
  
  
  
  


Never did Bambam think he’d find himself in this sort of situation, nor did he imagine it would be with “rude neighbor” Jaebum of all people. If somebody told him after meeting Jaebum for the first time that he would allow himself to be manhandled and pushed into Jaebum’s apartment, the door slammed carelessly behind him as Bambam waited for Jaebum to tell him what he wanted him to do, he probably would’ve laughed right in their face.

But there he was, shoved into Jaebum’s apartment, nearly tripping over his own feet as Jaebum pushed him up against the wall after kicking his shoes off. He was so close, Bambam caught the slightest scent of his cologne, adrenaline and lust rushing through his veins quickly as he let his head knock back against the wall. A breathy sigh escaped him, low, quiet, barely audible over his pounding heartbeat as Jaebum grinned and ran his thumb over Bambam’s throat.

“Are you going to listen to oppa, Bambam?” Jaebum said. Bambam nodded, swallowing against the ball in his throat. “Good. I want you to go to my bedroom, and I want you to strip and wait for me on the bed.”

“H-how do you want me?” Bambam said, eyes wandering down the hall towards Jaebum’s room. Jaebum grabbed Bambam’s face and redirected his attention, gaze intense and almost too much for Bambam to handle.

“I don’t remember saying you could talk.”

Bambam immediately clamped his mouth shut, biting on the inside of his cheek as Jaebum shook his head and clicked his tongue.

“Now you have to wait for me on the floor, on your knees. Got it?”

Bambam waited, Jaebum nodding and letting him speak.

“O-okay. Okay, I will, oppa.”

After a moment of silence, mainly apprehension on Bambam’s part, Jaebum leaned in and took Bambam’s lips between his own, sucking on his bottom lip and earning an impatient huff of breath from the younger as his hips rocked off of the wall on their own accord. Thankfully, Jaebum didn’t seem to notice as he slipped his tongue past Bambam’s lips, hardly let Bambam react before pulling away and nodding in the direction of his bedroom.

Bambam eagerly complied, running down the hall and immediately unbuttoning his work shirt. It smelled like the restaurant, like food and his own cologne, and very, very slightly like sweat, something Bambam hardly noticed as he slipped it off and hesitated in tossing it in the corner of the room like he normally would. Not wanting to run the risk of making Jaebum annoyed or irritated with his slobbish behavior, Bambam folded his shirt and set it down on Jaebum’s dresser, along with his pants.

Only when his fingers curled under the band of his briefs did he hesitate in slipping them off and furrowed his brows. The last person he had sex with was during an extremely short fling with Yugyeom before he met Jinyoung, and even then, it wasn’t anything like what Bambam was doing now for Jaebum. They were both inexperienced and awkward, and honestly, nothing they did made Bambam as aroused as he was now. Jaebum practically made him come with just his _voice._ Bambam had never experienced that before.

The sound of the front door opening, then closing again caught Bambam off guard. He quickly slipped his underwear off and set them down on top of his pile of clothes, toeing his socks off and setting them under his shirt before falling to his knees. He rearranged himself on the floor, back to the bed as he blushed brightly at the thought of Jaebum wanting to find him like this. He kept his gaze to the ground, even as the bedroom door opened, followed by a few, short footsteps, and then the door closing.

The silence of the room felt heavy, like fog ready to suffocate Bambam just from how thick it was. Jaebum didn’t cross the room to stand in front of Bambam, but instead, moved to his dresser, rummaging through one of the drawers before pulling out four different items. The first two were normal— lube and condoms—, but the second two made Bambam whimper just at the sight of them. Jaebum already had a smile plastered on his face as he turned on his heel and urged Bambam to look up at him. Bambam looked up, watched as Jaebum lifted a black collar from his side and quirked a brow. Bambam let his eyes linger on the clasps around it, the silver gleaming from the low light in Jaebum’s room before he flickered his eyes back to Jaebum.

Though Jaebum had full control over the situation, or so Bambam thought, he was asking, not telling Bambam to put the collar on.

But a part of Bambam couldn’t resist the idea of being told what to do, of being ordered and bossed around by somebody like Jaebum, so he nodded and bared his neck for Jaebum to wrap the collar around. As he went to tighten the clasps, Bambam felt them lock in place around his throat, snug, but not tight enough to leave him breathless. Before he could ask Jaebum about what the other thing was he had pulled from the dresser, he revealed a leash, leather just like the collar was. Another quirk of the brow. Bambam was less hesitant this time, nodded and listened to the metal hook on metal before Jaebum tugged slightly at the collar tightened just enough to make Bambam shiver.

“What do you say?” Jaebum prompted, his voice sounding octaves deeper than it had before, but Bambam couldn’t say he minded. He parted his lips to speak, breathy whines escaping him as soon as he did aso before he looked up at Jaebum.

“Thank you, Jaebum-oppa, for the collar.” He said. Jaebum appeared pleased, eyes gleaming with something between adoration and desire. He pulled on the leash again, Bambam shifting on his knees and moving forward.

“Undress me.” Jaebum ordered. Bambam carefully rose to his feet, gauging Jaebum’s expression for a response before he pushed Jaebum’s soaked shirt off over his shoulders, messing with his hair as it fell to the ground with a quiet noise. Jaebum nodded encouragingly, leaning in and pressing warm, wet kisses to Bambam’s jawline and just near his ear. Knowing full well Jaebum would scold him if he stopped, Bambam willed himself to focus his attention on Jaebum’s pants, unbuttoning his jeans and carefully sliding them down with his boxers. Jaebum, clearly resigned to not moving an inch, watched Bambam push them down to his knees, then move lower so he could slip them off completely.

After undressing Jaebum, Bambam dropped to his knees once more and looked up at Jaebum.

“You learn quickly.” Jaebum said. “Good. I like when my pets listen well.”

 _Oh,_ that was something Bambam could get used to being called. _Pet_ wasn’t bad at all, he thought with a quiet moan tumbling past his pink lips. Jaebum gave a knowing grin, but didn’t dare broach the subject more. He was already half-hard from Bambam undressing him, from letting his eyes trace over the curve of Bambam’s back and counting each bump in his curved spine and wanting to leave marks over his toned skin.

Bambam’s lips twitched in a way that said he wanted to speak, to Jaebum nodded and watched Bambam’s cheeks flush pink with embarrassment as he spoke.

“What... what does oppa want me to do now?” Bambam said, lashes curving over his cheeks as he looked down with his words. Jaebum ran his fingers through Bambam’s dark hair, curling and loosening around the locks of hair before he tugged on the leash and urged Bambam to come forward.

“Oppa wants to use your mouth first. Open.”

Bambam, surprised at his own obedience, parted his lips and looked up at Jaebum as the older took a cautionary step forward, mindful of his steps before Bambam felt Jaebum’s cock heavy on his tongue. Without needing another prompt, Bambam closed his lips and took Jaebum into his mouth, sucking on the head of his cock with a quiet hum before sliding down just a bit more than before, enough to feel his cock brushing against the sides of his hollowed cheeks and his tongue. He didn’t dare let his eyes flutter shut, only blinked a few times in order to keep from breaking eye contact with Jaebum, who was clearly pleased with Bambam’s shameless display. Bambam even moved his hands behind his back, one wrist crossed over the other as he moved forward to take more of Jaebum into his mouth, until he was nearly touching the back of his throat.

Jaebum let out a long breath he didn’t realize he had been holding the entire time, voice lost between quiet intakes of breaths and pathetic attempts at saying Bambam’s name. Bambam sucked slightly harder than he had before, tearing a moan from Jaebum’s chest as he tightened his grip on the leash and, by association, the collar. Bambam involuntarily yelped, throat tightening around Jaebum as he slipped his cock past Bambam’s lips and— well, Bambam assumed that was one way to get Jaebum entirely in his mouth.

After pulling his hips back and thrusting into Bambam’s warm mouth again, Jaebum groaned without restraint and tightened his hand in with Bambam’s hair, tugging and tangling before rutting into Bambam’s mouth again. Jaebum hardly spared a second of hesitation when Bambam’s throat tightened again, a gag in the back of his throat before he swallowed and felt Jaebum’s cock twitch against his tongue.

Precum slipped down his throat, Bambam just barely able to taste Jaebum on his tongue. He swallowed around Jaebum again, let spit dribble past his lips and down his chin while he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He was a mess— a debauched, royal mess in front of Jaebum, and they had barely started, though it felt like the two had been going at it for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, Jaebum’s grip in Bambam’s hair tightened, and he pulled Bambam off of his cock. Bambam gasped for breath, spit and precum dripping from his lips as Jaebum jerked his grip on the leash and directed his gaze to the bed.

“Bend over on the bed.” Jaebum said. Bambam wordlessly crawled over to the bed, a slight tug on the collar with each movement before he bent over and fisted his fingers in the material of Jaebum’s sheets. Jaebum dropped the leash after Bambam settled, returned to his dresser and grabbed the lube and condom he had left on it before.

Bambam squirmed impatiently against the bed, already hard again as he found slight friction from the bed underneath him, hips rutting forward as he bit back a moan. Jaebum turned back to him, didn’t seem to notice the way Bambam was biting down on his fist.

But the satisfaction of not being caught was short lived as Bambam felt something cold touch his cock before Jaebum lifted him by his hips and turned him over. Jaebum pushed him up on the bed, onto his back before slipping something over his cock, sliding it down, further, until it fit snug around the base of his cock. He looked down, found a simple cock ring around himself as Jaebum smirked and shook his head.

“Think I didn’t notice you humping the bed like that?” Jaebum said, sliding his fingers up Bambam’s chest and lingering around his nipple, tracing his fingertip over the perked bud before sliding to the opposite and doing the same. Bambam whined. “Grinding against the bed, trying to get off like a dog? Answer me, Bambam.”

Bambam nodded, knowing if he lied, he would be punished more. Jaebum clicked his tongue and shook his head in dismay.

“Now you won’t be able to come until I say you can. On your hands and knees. Now.” The gruff tone of his voice told Bambam he wasn’t up for any more disobedience, so Bambam turned on his stomach and pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Jaebum grabbed the bottle of lube he had brought earlier, untangling the leash from around Bambam’s waist and tugging on it to show he had gotten ahold of it again. Bambam took a deep breath in against the tension around his throat, felt something cold and wet press against his hole as he looked over his shoulder at Jaebum

The older had something like concentration painted in his expression, fingers dripping with an excessive amount of lube and probably spit mixed in as well. Jaebum flickered his gaze to Bambam, their gazes meeting, and for a split second, Bambam’s heart skipped in his chest, felt his mouth go dry as his arms nearly buckled under the weight of the realization that he was doing _this_ with _Jaebum,_ that they were together, and maybe, possibly, perhaps a part of him was actually enjoying doing this specifically because he was with Jaebum and not somebody else.

Jaebum seemed to notice the sudden shift in Bambam’s expression, how his jaw went slack and he stuttered over an apology. Before he could get more than a few syllables out, Jaebum had wrapped his fingers around Bambam’s cock, stroking him and earning moans of frustration instead of apologies. He dragged his fingertips to the head of his cock, worked them over his slit and felt precum already dripping from Bambam’s cock, despite having come not even twenty minutes earlier. He should have been sensitive to the point of it being painful. The desperate moans that left him said otherwise, his hips nearly thrusting forward into Jaebum’s warm hand. He only stopped when he remembered the punishments Jaebum probably had in store for him if he did.

Bambam only flinched when Jaebum finally pushed his finger inside of him, just to the second knuckle as Bambam rested his forehead on his arms and sighed out a shaky breath.

“Okay?” Jaebum prompted. The sudden question caught Bambam off guard, barely able to move on the bed as Jaebum pushed his finger in more, all the way in without warning. Bambam grunted and choked out a quiet answer, barely audible over his pulse roaring in his ears. “Tell me when you’re ready for the second.”

It seemed the only tenderness Jaebum had was while fingering Bambam. Before, he shamelessly ordered Bambam around the room, didn’t care much for Bambam’s dignity or his own, not that there was much room for it anyways. Now he seemed careful, deliberate in how he curled and crooked his first finger inside of Bambam. After pouring more lube on his fingers and looking up at Bambam for approval, he slid his middle finger in alongside the first one.

The sensation of Jaebum’s fingers inside of him only served to make Bambam desperate for more, barely able to control the way his hips nearly rutted against the bed for friction, for something more than just the warmth of Jaebum’s fingers around his hard cock, painful and almost oversensitive from all the stimulation all at once.

Soon Jaebum had three fingers inside of Bambam, focusing on making the stretch less painful. Bambam didn’t offer much besides offhand noises here and there, face buried in the sheets of the bed beneath him while Jaebum turned his fingers slightly, just enough to crook his fingertips against Bambam’s prostate. Bambam tensed almost immediately, a choked out cry spilling past his lips as he nodded. Jaebum didn’t even have to ask if he had found it, instead, massaged the inside of Bambam’s walls, willed himself to commit the warmth and tension of his body to his memory before daring to press his fingers against Bambam’s prostate again.

“A-ah, feels good.” Bambam said, turning his head to the side so he could breathe as he felt sweat building up on the nape of his neck.

It was almost like his senses had heightened, hair standing up on end with each brush to his prostate and gentle touch Jaebum decided to give him. For a moment, he even forgot about the leash and the collar, until Jaebum pulled on the leash, not too harsh at first, and then tightly to show Bambam he wanted him back on his hands and knees. With little protest, Bambam complied, pushed himself up and felt Jaebum properly thrust his fingers inside of him.

“Oppa, I-I’m—!” Bambam whined, voice heightened in his chest as he panted out desperate breaths for more.

“Speak properly.” Jaebum had that forcefulness in his voice again.

“Gonna come if you keep touching me, oppa.” Bambam warned, brushing his hair away from his face while sweat rolled down the side of his face.

Jaebum hardly seemed to care. Thrusting his three fingers again, Jaebum dragged his fingernails down Bambam’s back, watched as his muscles twitched with shock and pleasure before Bambam groaned and let his head fall forward.

Suddenly Jaebum pulled his fingers from Bambam’s hole, making the younger whine at the loss of warmth and pleasure from inside of him. Jaebum seemed to take his time grabbing the condom from off of the bedside, lazily tearing the packet and sliding it over himself while pinching the tip of it. He even went as far as pouring more lube in the palm of his hand, warming it up, and then slathering it over himself while Bambam impatiently rocked his hips back. Jaebum brought his lube-covered palm down on the back of his thigh. The lube made the sting much more prominent, Bambam jumping forward as he hissed at the lingering sensation.

“What did I say about being impatient like that?” Jaebum said. Bambam furrowed his brows.

“O-oppa didn’t say anything about being impatient— _ah!”_ Jaebum brought his hand down on Bambam’s opposite thigh, harder than he had before to make up for the lack of lube on the palm of his hand. Bambam gasped, cock twitching with pleasure as his arms gave out from underneath him and he fell face first into the pillows below. The scent of Jaebum was intoxicating, overwhelming and suffocating all at once, but _god,_ Bambam loved every second of it.

“Back on your hands now.” Jaebum said. Bambam pushed himself up, elbows nearly buckling underneath the pressure as he hissed and felt Jaebum’s grip on the leash tighten again. “I said you had to wait for my permission to let you come, didn’t I? But here you are, rocking your hips back and forth. Didn’t I say that, Bammie?”

“Y-you did, oppa, I’m sorry.” Bambam panted.

“I said I like it when my pets listen well. Don’t you want to be a good pet for oppa?”

“I do!” Bambam said. “I’m sorry, oppa, please—” Bambam hiccuped. “— please, oppa, fuck me the way you want to, please, I’ll listen, I’ll do anything you want, I—”

Jaebum pulled on Bambam’s hair, tugging it back and bringing him into a kiss over his shoulder as Bambam whimpered let his mouth easily fall open for Jaebum. Jaebum sucked on Bambam’s tongue, relished in each moan that slipped past his lips before he pushed inside of Bambam so slow, so tortuously slow, Bambam wanted to tear his hair out as he practically sobbed against Jaebum’s lips.

Bambam wanted to warn Jaebum that he was close already, that he could feel precum dripping past his slit and down the base of his cock, against the cock ring and practically down his thighs, but all that came were groans and quiet squeaks of pleasure when Jaebum pulled his hips back and thrust into him once more. The sound of skin hitting skin made Bambam’s mind numb, his veins rippling with pleasure, tingling sensations spreading through his veins as Jaebum hit his prostate dead on.

Without warning, Bambam’s eyes flew open, jaw going slack as his hips jerked on their own accord and he almost fell limp in Jaebum’s hold. If Jaebum hadn’t had one of his arms firmly around Bambam’s hips, he would have fallen against the bed in a heap of sweat and limbs and moans as he came.

The force of his orgasm punched all of the air from his gut, fingers clenching around whatever was closest as his hips rocked and jerked, searching for relief from the tight cock ring around him, but there was none. Jaebum waited for Bambam’s uneven breaths to settle, quiet in his chest before he pulled out and turned Bambam on his back. His cheeks were flushed bright scarlet, lips red because of how he bit his lips in a desperate attempt to bite back moans.

Jaebum raised his brows, a smug smile on his face as Bambam tried to hide his face behind a pillow. Jaebum pushed it away and shook his head.

“Was it dry?” Jaebum asked. Bambam pursed his lips and squinted his eyes at Jaebum.

“What?”

“Your orgasm. Was it dry? I don’t see any cum on my bed, so—”

“Oh.” Bambam said, looking down at his cock to find he was still hard, throbbing with need. The head of his cock was flushed bright red, probably even darker than his face was as he nodded. “Y-yeah. It was dry.”

“Amazing.” Jaebum said, running his hands down Bambam’s chest, fingernails grazing over his nipples before settling on his waist and repositioning him on the bed. “You looked so gorgeous, Bammie. But....”

“But?” Bambam practically cried the word out.

“I didn’t give you permission to come.” Jaebum said the words lowly, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he pushed Bambam’s legs apart. “And oppa didn’t get to come yet either, so we aren’t finished yet, are we?”

“N-no, oppa.” Bambam swallowed thickly, felt Jaebum’s cock just barely pressing against his hole before he pushed himself in again, one hand leading him inside while the other kept Bambam’s legs pushed apart. He moaned out Jaebum’s name without realizing it, words falling past his lips shamelessly as Jaebum thrust into him faster and harder than he had before. He slammed into Bambam’s prostate with each thrust, eyebrows knitted together with concentration and sweat just above his top lip as Bambam snaked his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Their lips met for what felt like the first time all day, Jaebum’s lips unbelievably soft and pillowy, and so, _so_ warm against his own. If Bambam thought about it for too long, about the fact that he and Jaebum had only first kissed earlier that day, he thought maybe he would’ve blushed, but they were far past the point of being embarrassed about this. Jaebum moved away, and Bambam chased his lips, caught them between his own while Jaebum nipped at his bottom lip with a quiet growl building in the back of his chest when Bambam tightened around his cock.

Their lips slipped away as Jaebum beared down with all of his force, alternating between grinding and thrusting into Bambam as he pressed his forehead against Bambam’s own and let his warm breath ghost over Bambam’s pouty lips, bitten and bruised. Bambam’s moans were back in full force, too far gone to care about the fact that Jaebum had neighbors, and more importantly, that those neighbors also happened to be Youngjae’s neighbors too. The last thing he needed was to be the laughingstock of the apartment building because of how loud he was. When Bambam tried to keep his lips clamped shut, Jaebum kissed him, or pinched his nipples, or angled his thrust in just the right way to hit his prostate so his jaw fell with a gasp as he moaned again.

Jaebum sat up, lifted Bambam’s hips closer and thrust directly into him, cock hitting his prostate before he barely pulled back and did the same once again. Bambam arched his back off of the bed, clenched at the bed sheets while Jaebum pulled on the leash from behind him, tugging against his throat and making him gasp for a breath while his vision went hazy. It was so much all at once, the lack of air and Jaebum pounding into him, the bed and the collar and _everything_ was so overwhelming, Bambam started sobbing Jaebum’s name. Every time Bambam called him “Jaebum-oppa”, Jaebum twitched against him, growled or moaned in a certain way that said he liked that.

And then Jaebum’s hands were moving down, down to his hard cock, where he carefully removed the cock ring and threw it somewhere else on the bed, too far gone to care before thrusting into Bambam again. Bambam remembered his warning, that he couldn’t come without permission, and not having the ring around him made it significantly harder to keep control over his body.

“Are you waiting to come, Bammie? Waiting for permission like a good boy?”

“Yes, oppa.”

“Good boy.” Jaebum repeated. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good, you’re so tight for me, aren’t you? Do you want to make oppa come?”

“Yes, yes— yes, oppa, I want to make you come.” Bambam whimpered, tightening around Jaebum again and earning a low groan of approval. “Please, oppa, please come, I want to feel you come.”

Jaebum let out a shameless moan, thrust into Bambam once, twice, a third time with the slightest twitch of his hips before burying himself to the hilt inside of Bambam and coming. Bambam was almost disappointed they had used a condom now that he couldn’t feel Jaebum inside of him, couldn’t feel his cum spilling out of him as he pulled out and made Bambam jump when his cock brushed against his prostate.

Before Bambam could even think of asking Jaebum if he was all right, Jaebum had wrapped his fingers around Bambam’s hard, oversensitive cock. His movements were careless and sloppy, unlike before, but Bambam was so close already, he came after just a few jerky pumps of Jaebum’s wrist, all over Jaebum’s hand and his stomach with a loud groan torn from his chest. His body ached all over, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head as Jaebum carefully moved off of the bed.

Bambam didn’t pay much mind to whatever it was Jaebum was doing, other than the fact that he removed the collar from around Bambam’s throat and tossed it in the general direction of the dresser. The overstimulation from coming three times in such a short amount of time was almost too much for him to handle, body still twitching from the force of his orgasm. He struggled to keep his eyes open, rolling back in his head as sleep tugged at his eyelids and willed him to take a nap at the very least.

Something cold touched his stomach, but he hardly flinched at the sensation of it. Then warmth. Warmth all over his body after the sound of shuffling filled the air. Jaebum said something that vaguely registered to Bambam as words. The bedroom door closed, the last sound Bambam heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Early morning light spilled through the open window and shined in Bambam’s face. He grumbled and rolled over on the bed, lying on his stomach and burying his face in the pillow he laid on. It smelled like him a little bit, but mainly like something else, like cologne and the faintest hint of body wash Bambam didn’t use. He nuzzled his face closer to the pillow, taking a deep breath in and immediately recognizing the scent. He had drowned in it yesterday, buried his face in the pillow while Jaebum was behind him, touching him, making him moan out his name alongside a few other things.

Turning his head to the side, Bambam found the bed was empty, save for a few blankets and pillows. He was sprawled out on it alone, searching for warmth as he grabbed at one of the blankets and tugged it over his body. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, comfortably and buried in Jaebum’s scent. He didn’t have to work today, and clearly Jaebum didn’t have a problem with him staying in his bed. Even the morning light didn’t seem the bother him anymore as he yawned and let sleep wash over him once more. It was nice not having any responsibilities, he thought.

Except.

Except....

Bambam sat up with a jolt, falling off of Jaebum’s bed and grabbing the first pair of pants he saw, tugging them on over his waist and buttoning them up before snatching up a shirt and pulling it over his head.

 _Coco!_ He had completely forgotten about Coco, and Youngjae would be home soon. If he came home to find Coco had made a mess in the apartment because Bambam left her cage unlocked or something like that, he’d never let him watch her again. Bambam sprinted out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him before quickly rushing to Youngjae’s door and found it was already unlocked. He cursed himself for (most likely) leaving it unlocked the day before. Of all the times to be careless, he had to pick the day right before Youngjae was supposed to come back home! Of course he’d be so irresponsible, so thoughtless, so—

“Morning.”

Bambam stopped short in the entrance of Youngjae’s apartment, found Jaebum sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal in his hands and a cup of coffee beside him. His lips quirked with a smile.

“Nice shirt.” He said. Bambam looked down at himself, found he was wearing one of Jaebum’s work shirts in his morning stupor to get dressed and rush over. “Sleep well?”

“Y-yeah.” Bambam said. “Uhm, yeah, I did. Is Coco—”

“She’s right there.” Jaebum pointed to the living room, where Coco sat nestled in a few pillows and blankets, curled up in a ball while Bambam stepped inside.

“Was she okay? I mean, I didn’t check on her before we... er, before we did stuff, so....”

“Did stuff?” Jaebum snorted. Bambam flushed lightly.

“Shut up.”

“You know, I don’t think people who can’t say the words, “have sex,” should be, y’know, “doing the stuff.”” Jaebum laughed as Bambam sneered at him and threatened to pick up one of Mark’s chewed up slippers at him. “She was fine, Bammie, I checked on her after you fell asleep. She just needed a walk.”

“Did you... did you take her on a walk after?”

“Well, yeah.” Jaebum said.

“Did you sleep _at all?”_ Bambam said. Jaebum pursed his lips, then shook his head. “Hyung, that’s really stupid, you know!”

“Hyung?” Jaebum said. Bambam took a moment to catch on, face darkening to a deep red. “Anyway, I’m just used to being up at night because of work.”

“Still.” Bambam argued weakly. “You can’t seriously be coherent right now.”

“Mm, and yet, here I am.” Jaebum said, setting the bowl of cereal down on the counter and leaning forward, crooking a finger towards Bambam. “C’mere.”

“W-why?”

“Just come here.” Jaebum repeated easily, Bambam taking a few steps forward and then slotting himself between Jaebum’s open legs. Jaebum pushed Bambam’s hair away from his face, leaned in and pecked a chaste kiss on his lips. Even yesterday when he first kissed him, it was full of passion and desire, nothing like the short and simple one he just gave him. “Your hips hurt, right?”

Bambam noticed the pain as soon as he sat up and rushed out of Jaebum’s apartment but didn’t pay it mind considering he thought he had forgotten all about Coco. He nodded.

“Wanna go sit down on the couch for a while?” Jaebum said. Bambam parted his lips to protest, say that Youngjae could have been home any minute and they really should clean up the apartment or something like that, but the mischievous gleam in Jaebum’s eyes said that he had been thinking of this all morning. So Bambam smiled and nodded, let Jaebum carry him to the couch after he hopped off of the counter and cuddle with him while Coco made little noises from her side of the couch.

Bambam turned the TV on with the remote, though they hardly paid attention to whatever was on. Jaebum had his face tucked in the crook of Bambam’s neck, nipping and sucking at whatever he could get to while Bambam tried his best to ignore him and focus on the things they had to do before Youngjae got back. Coco’s bed was just cleaned, and Jaebum gave her the medicine Youngjae said she needed while they were gone. Bambam had bought some food to replace what he and Yugyeom ate, the dishes were done, trash taken out, and—

“A-ah, Jaebum, not on the couch.” Bambam said uneasily, Jaebum’s hand stopping on his soft stomach just above the band of his pants. Bambam hadn’t even noticed his advances, just mindlessly worried about the chores while Jaebum was growing more and more impatient.

“Why not?” Jaebum mumbled against Bambam’s jaw, letting his teeth graze the skin of his earlobe before smiling. “We can make it quick.”

“Oh yeah?” Bambam said, moving his fingers up to the nape of Jaebum’s neck, then tangling his fingers in his dark hair. “What are you gonna say if Youngjae and Mark come home, huh?”

“Big deal.” Jaebum said. “If anything, they’ll have to apologize for interrupting my time with you.”

Jaebum’s hand slid past the band of Bambam’s pants after he unbuttoned them. He hardly hesitated when he realized Bambam hadn’t even bothered to put underwear on.

“Wait, isn’t this a little weird?” Bambam said. Jaebum furrowed his brows and pulled away.

“This?” He emphasized his words with the slightest wiggle of his fingers. Bambam snorted and shook his head.

“I mean— jeez, get that look off your face, hyung, you look constipated— I mean, er, Coco is _right_ here.”

“And?” Jaebum quirked a brow.

“I dunno, it’s weird! She’s watching us!” Bambam lifted his hand off of the arm of the couch and pointed to the small puff ball on the opposite side of the couch. “It’s kind of weird, you gotta admit.”

“Do you think Mark and Youngjae feel this way when she’s in the same room and they wanna fuck? She’s a _dog,_ Bammie.” Jaebum said. Bambam smiled at the nickname, but remained firm in his discomfort with the fact that Coco was _definitely_ staring at him. But Jaebum had a point, she was just a dog, and even if Bambam was put off, he doubted that Youngjae and Mark cared whether or not she watched while they were having sex. So maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“Fine.” Bambam said. “A quickie! And if they come home, I swear, Jaebum, I’m gonna die.”

“If anything, the quickness is your responsibility.” Jaebum retorted, lifting his free hand to Bambam’s lips and running his thumb down the middle of his bottom lip. Bambam let his mouth fall open easily, Jaebum smiling and wrapping his fingers around Bambam’s cock with a gentle squeeze. “Now be a good boy and call me oppa again.”

  
  


As it turned out, quickness was no issue on Bambam’s part. He had become a stuttering sensitive mess within the first few minutes of Jaebum stroking him, even without lube to make the slide easier. Jaebum licked and nipped at his skin, left marks on his throat and on his collarbone before sweeping his fingers across Bambam’s chest and brushing over his nipples. His moans were stifled, not nearly as loud as they were the night before, but still loud enough to make Coco perk her ears, hop off of the couch, and move back to Youngjae’s room. Jaebum ran his fingers along the underside of Bambam’s cock, to the sensitive spot just beneath the head of his cock as Bambam’s hips jumped off of the couch.

“Like that?” Jaebum asked. Bambam nodded, biting down on his fist with another louder moan falling past his lips when Jaebum did it again. He was so sensitive, it bordered on being too much, his body tingling and shivering with every touch Jaebum gave.

“Like that, oppa.” Bambam urged Jaebum to move faster by rocking his hips again, but Jaebum didn’t. Instead, he continued to make circles around the same sensitive spot. Slow. So slow, so deliciously deliberate with every touch that Bambam came after only a few more circles of Jaebum’s thumb, hips lifted off of the couch and rocking into Jaebum’s hand as the older smiled and leaned in, caught Bambam’s lips between his own before slipping his hand out of his pants.

“See? Not even—”

“Home!”

The two of them froze, Jaebum’s hand on Bambam’s chest and Bambam’s pants still unbuttoned as his eyes widened. He rushed to button his pants again, fix his hair and maybe hide the obvious cum stain on the front of his jeans, since he wasn’t wearing underwear and all.

Youngjae had already turned the corner to find Bambam in the middle of zipping up his pants, and Jaebum nearly leaping to the other side of the couch. Youngjae frowned and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Really?” He said with a huff. “On my couch?”

“W-we weren’t doing anything!” Bambam said, rushing to stand up. Mark walked in after Youngjae, dragging bags behind him and grumbling quietly about how Youngjae had been no help bringing them through the narrow entrance to their apartment.

“Your fly is undone.” Mark said in passing, nudging Bambam with his elbow while walking past him before Coco came bounding out of their bedroom, immediately jumping and pawing at Youngjae’s legs. Youngjae lifted her from the ground, scratching behind her ears before glaring at Bambam.

 _“And_ you were doing that stuff in front of Coco!”

Bambam looked to Jaebum for help, but the other just smiled and stood up from the couch, bowed to Youngjae and apologized before trying to take his leave. Youngjae grabbed him by his wrist and tugged him back beside Bambam.

“Oh no, no, no, no, where do you think you’re going?” Youngjae said. Jaebum ducked his gaze to the ground, anywhere else but at Youngjae. Bambam laughed at him, earned a pinch to his shoulder from Jaebum before Youngjae snapped at both of them.

“Did you go at it in my bed too, or—”

“No!” Jaebum and Bambam shouted at the same time, Jaebum’s cheeks darkening while Bambam let out a few nervous giggles. Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you two. Didn’t you want to strangle him a week ago?” Youngjae said to both of them about the other, brushing past the two of them to set Coco down on the couch and follow Mark into the room to help set the bags down before returning to chide them more. Bambam burst into laughter as soon as Youngjae left the room, Jaebum punching his shoulder repeatedly while the younger’s face went red with how hard he was laughing.

“Weren’t you the one that said you’d die if they caught us?” Jaebum said. Bambam let his jaw drop before he pointed an accusatory finger at Jaebum.

“Uh, weren’t _you_ the one that said they should apologize for interrupting us?! It goes both ways!” Bambam smiled without realizing it, Jaebum playfully mocking his tone before pulling him into his arms.

“Yeah, oppa did say that, didn’t I?” Jaebum purred, making Bambam twitch and flush deeply again. Bambam shoved his shoulder, but Jaebum was close to him again, lips against his ear as he breathed out, “and I’m not done with you yet.”

Bambam swallowed against the ball in his throat, felt Jaebum’s arms snake around his waist and tug him in the direction of Youngjae’s front door, mostly likely heading back to Jaebum’s apartment for another round. He couldn’t say he minded as they walked across the hall, and Jaebum pinned him to the wall, kissing him fervently and peppering kisses along his cheeks, then down to his jawline as he tangled his fingers in his hair.

“You should probably get me through the front door first.” Bambam joked, Jaebum pulling away with a grin and unlocking it after fumbling through his pockets for the keys.

“You know, you still look like you can’t even dress yourself in the morning.” Jaebum teased, Bambam pushing him into the apartment with a loud laugh as the older closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “But I guess you did all right taking care of Coco. Maybe if Youngjae isn’t completely disgusted with us, we can do it again next time.”

Bambam grinned from ear to ear, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. Jaebum didn’t normally lay on the praise (other than in the bedroom, Bambam found out), so hearing him say something like that made Bambam’s heart warm in his chest. Jaebum noticed, walked across the room and flicked Bambam’s forehead before rushing down the hall to his room, Bambam chasing him with laughter spilling from his lips as they closed the door behind them.

  
  
  
  
  


As Mark and Youngjae listened to Jaebum and Bambam escape from the apartment without more of a lecture from Youngjae, Mark stifled a few quiet giggles. Youngjae didn’t dare to ask why, but still, Mark spoke.

“Did Jaebum just call himself oppa—”

“I don’t even want to hear it!” Youngjae said with an exasperated sigh, carrying a pile of dirty clothes down the hall to their small washer and dryer as Mark burst into a fit of giggles and fell over on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for taking the time to read!! the ending was kinda rushed bc ive been working on this for like almost a month nd a half now so like,, sorry bUT im glad 2 have it done
> 
> title comes from [my home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nyz2s1_lM1I) by got7
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
